


a little deviation

by acastle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Office Sex, Pool Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Tent Sex, this is mostly sex forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acastle/pseuds/acastle
Summary: “They look like they’re having fun.”Minseok looks towards the voice, and a few seats down from him is a broad-shouldered, dimply man with the brightest eyes and slightly curly hair, big-eared and his smile kind of beautiful.Minseok blinks at him, and asks, “You talking to me? Or are you musing out loud?”“I mean, I’d like to be talking to you,” he says, shifting a little in his seat and looking suddenly very shy, a shy giant baby, “but if you don’t want, I guess I’ll just be musing to myself.”(Minseok's boss is constantly trying to set up her son with him and he's running out of ways to avoid the meeting. He would never imagine that he would be the same beautiful stranger he met on a work trip.)





	a little deviation

**Author's Note:**

> to the prompter:
> 
> I'm sure you weren't asking for this much sex oh my goodness. I'm sorry. this ran away from me. I did my utmost to keep it faithful to your original prompt and build on it as much as I could. I hope you like it.
> 
> to the admins:
> 
> thank you so much for organizing this. such a lovely beautiful ship deserved some love. thank you so much for your hard work.
> 
> to the readers:
> 
> please enjoy. I am really unapologetically biased towards xiuyeol and I hope there will be more love for them in the future.

“Min,” Baekhyun pokes his head through the door, “they’re ready for you. Do you want me to set up?”

“No need, I’ll take care of it,” he says, closing his laptop and standing from his desk, brushing off the nonexistent dust on his suit. “Who’s come today?”

“The usuals,” he replies as they make their way out of the office. “Mrs. Park made it, too.”

Minseok pauses in his thoughts. “She made it? Are you sure it’s actually her?”

“Quite sure. Jongdae triple checked,” Baekhyun says, and Minseok blinks, still surprised, but it’s more of disbelief, rather than dread. Mrs. Park was the nicest boss, warm and kind, but not exactly very visible. Does most of her work from home, and it’s all fine because she doesn’t leave it to everyone else and doesn’t take the credit for everything. It’s just a bit of a shock.

“Huh,” he says. He doesn’t say anything.

Baekhyun isn’t as quiet. “Do you think she’ll bring up her son again?”

He sighs, ignoring him as he presses for the elevator. Baekhyun doesn’t let up easily, going on, “Maybe you should throw her a bone? At least meet him? She’s known you forever, maybe she might be right, that he’d be perfect for you?”

“I don’t have time for this, Baekhyun,” he says, thinking steadfastly about his bar graphs and line graphs about the sales of the company, about his staff’s proposals for new marketing strategies.

“You probably know more about her son than you do about her,” Baekhyun grins, and Minseok’s face heats up, walking into the elevator, severely wishing Baekhyun wasn’t there with him. “You’re probably meant to be.”

“This about the boss’s son again?” Kyungsoo is stepping in right before the doors close. Minseok sighs again. “Maybe it’s not such a bad idea? You’ve been single forever, Min. Married to your job.”

“It’s because I’m good at my job that you’re all getting raises,” he says, tuning out the rest of their noise as the elevator stops at their floor, preparing mentally for the presentation.

It goes well, as it always does. He’s concise and definitive with his slides and direct but using his words well, and he gets applause at the end of the report. Everyone is impressed with him and his team’s work, and Yixing and his company are more or less sold on their proposals. He looks pretty sold on Chief Operating Officer Junmyeon, as well, but Minseok makes no comment.

“Great job, Minseok,” Mrs. Park is saying, smiling and giving him a hug. Everyone thinks she must be so mysterious because she doesn’t show up much. She’s really actually a simple but hard working, rich homemaker who’s nice to all her employees and actually gives them good pay. Even her dog, or _her son’s_ dog, as she always points out when she brings tiny adorable Toben, is right out of a storybook with his miniature size and shiny button eyes.

“It’s good to see you again, Mrs. Park,” he smiles at her as they separate. “How are the new investments coming along? The cafe?”

“I went with the roast you suggested, it’s rather gorgeous,” she says, smiling. “It’s doing well. The record shop has been slow on the pick up, but my son has been doing some shows there, it’s been doing better.”

“That’s good,” he says, knowing that once her beloved youngest child is mentioned, it’s the never ending pitch to become her next son-in-law. It’s flattering, but. He’s not quite really looking, at the moment. “I’m sure he plays very well.”

“Oh, it’s a gift,” she says, sounding very proud. Minseok braces himself. “Ah, you should go to the shop once these days. He’s there often, I’m sure you’d like to hear him sing.”

“Maybe soon, Mrs. Park,” he says, smiling. “Ah, but not for a while. I’ll be gone for a week, my staff and I are going on a seminar in Jeju.”

“Ah yes, I’m very proud,” she says, smiling wider at him, and he tries not to be too awkward. “You will do well.”

“I hope to do so,” he says. “I’ve been preparing everyone. Junmyeon is also working hard.”

“I don’t doubt that you will do well,” she says. “When you come back, then? The collection in the store is really very good. My boy helped in curating quite the catalogue.”

“When I come back,” he says, bowing a little, if just to end the conversation and appease her. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

“I will hold you to that,” she says, patting his arm, then affectionately at his cheek, already acting like the new mother-in-law she keeps hinting at.

“How shitty would it be if I quit just to avoid meeting this person?” he’s asking later, poking his head into Kyungsoo’s cubicle, Baekhyun and Jongdae leaning back in their chairs and listening in unsubtly in the adjacent cubicles.

“Really shitty, you’re the only boss I’ve ever really liked,” Jongdae says, and Minseok frowns at him for eavesdropping.

“I’m sure she’ll forget about it, sooner or later,” Kyungsoo says calmly, eyes trained on his monitor. “But, it really wouldn’t hurt to meet him. If he’s anything like his mother, he can’t be anything less than a sweetheart. There will come a day that you actually will.”

He tries not to groan. “She keeps saying she’ll make him come to the next Christmas party.”

“You’re thinking months ahead in time,” Baekhyun says, and he’s their boss, but the lines between the rankings have always been rather blurred. Not just in their department, but with everyone, really. Mrs. Park established the tone when she insisted on a company dinner twice a month and when she more or less pimps her son to Minseok on a regular basis. “Anyway, to more pressing needs. If you own any hot pink in your wardrobes, get rid of it. I won’t be seen next to disasters in Jeju.”

“You’re wearing _cargo pants,_ Baekhyun-”

“Jongdae, throw away your thag shoes,” he leans down and gets at Jongdae’s footwear, and it ends in a footsie fight that Minseok ignores.

“You really sure you want to travel with these two?” Kyungsoo asks, and Minseok gives a small shrug.

“I’ll be working most of the week anyway, while we’re there,” he says, and Jongdae and Baekhyun both _tsk_ at him. He frowns at them, affronted.

“You have a _whole week_ in Jeju, all expenses paid and in a swanky luxury hotel, and you’re going to _work?”_ Baekhyun says, looking disgusted and disappointed at him.

“We _are_ going there for a seminar-“

“Which will only be like, a few days, and just in the mornings,” Jongdae says, “And you finished your presentation _ages_ ago. You can go through your slides in your sleep. What you should be doing is looking for some ass.”

“Don’t be crude,” he frowns, “Jeju isn’t exactly a place to get frisky.”

“Who says _frisky_ anymore?” Baekhyun shakes his head at him. “You really need to dick down someone. Or get dicked down. Either-“

“Kyungsoo, you’re coming too,” Minseok says then, “You’re right. I won’t survive with these two as company.”

“Yes, sir,” he says, and they both promptly ignore Baekhyun and Jongdae’s noises of offense.

.

The first few days of the seminar go by very quickly, and efficiently, just as Minseok likes. He gets a standing ovation after his lecture and presentation on new innovative marketing schemes and procedures, and the company gains many new contacts and a few very interested investors.

He has quite a day of knocking down Jongdae and Baekhyun’s smugness for a job well done that _he_ had accomplished, but aside from the next few mornings attending other talks, they’re essentially done with work duties.

He means to go to bed early, wanting to rest and treat himself to a good long sleep after a successful few days, but the others, even Kyungsoo, aren’t having it.

“You should go get your dick!” Baekhyun says, throwing his best clothes at him.

“Stop talking about dick,” he says.

“Minseok, _treat yourself,”_ Jongdae is saying, while Kyungsoo picks up the clothes he throws away with curiosity. “You’re crazy handsome and intelligent with a PhD and the _nicest_ face and arms and really. If I didn’t work for you and know how anal you get with vacuuming, I would sleep with you!”

“Thanks,” he says drily.

“You don’t have to have sex,” Kyungsoo says, eyes wide as he glares at the other two. “But it would be good if you came out with us tonight to drink. This way, you can laugh at them for getting stupidly drunk.”

It’s with that that he agrees to go with them to the hotel bar, and it barely takes a few bottles of soju and a few cans of beer before Baekhyun is on his back on the table, singing along very well to the cover band’s rendition of _Bad Boy,_ all while doing the choreography with surprising accuracy, wiggling his back on the surface. Jongdae is a little harder to crack, being quite a strong drinker, but once the scotch is brought out, he has his head on Kyungsoo’s lap and harmonizing.

Minseok silently hands his phone to a slightly tipsy but still alert Kyungsoo, who takes many videos of the two for him and begins to hum along as the band starts to play _I Got A Boy._

“I’ll get another bottle for you guys,” Minseok tells him, and Kyungsoo blinks.

“Are you not drinking?” he asks, and Minseok just smiles.

“No, it’s more fun watching all of you be really stupidly drunk,” he says, and Kyungsoo normally would bite back, but now, he just grins, blinking slowly, leaning into his hand as Minseok pats his head before he leaves.

Minseok maneuvers his way through the modest weekday crowd to get to the bar, raising his hand. “Two bottles of soju, please.”

The bartender hands him a large bottle and a few glasses, and he turns to go back to the table, but he sees that Baekhyun, Jongdae, and even Kyungsoo, are all standing in the booth and doing a rather good dance cover of _Genie._ To their credit, they sing better than the actual cover band, and a good portion of the crowd gathers around them.

Minseok stays by the bar, bottles left on the bar unopened, watches them with a small smile on his face. He doesn’t forget to take a video, and it’s when the band starts playing _Mr. Simple_ that the three lead their audience in some sort of zumba session.

“They look like they’re having fun.”

Minseok looks towards the voice, and a few seats down from him is a broad-shouldered, dimply man with the brightest eyes and slightly curly hair, big-eared and his smile kind of beautiful.

Minseok blinks at him, and asks, “You talking to me? Or are you musing out loud?”

“I mean, I’d like to be talking to you,” he says, shifting a little in his seat and looking suddenly very shy, a shy giant baby, “but if you don’t want, I guess I’ll just be musing to myself.”

Minseok tilts his head. “Here alone?”

“Well, um. Yeah, kind of,” he says, and he’s a stranger. He could be dangerous, like a serial killer or a scammer. But eyes those earnest and cheeks that pink, Minseok doesn’t hold his breath. He’s quite sure he’s the more intimidating one, right now.

“I’m afraid I won’t be very interesting to talk to,” he tells him, and the stranger shakes his head, eyes round and shining.

“Ah, no,” he says, and he’s blushing even more. “I. I saw you earlier today? With your presentation. You’re, um. You’re really, really impressive. Really smart.”

Minseok hums, still looking at him. “You were there for my lecture? You part of the seminar?”

He blushes deeper. “Ah. Um, well. Technically, no.”

“No?” he says, and the stranger turns even redder. Probably to hide how hard he’s blushing.

“I was lost, this morning,” he explains, “I was looking for the breakfast buffet. And when I walked into the hall, there was all these people and there was all this food laid out and I really honestly thought it was the dining hall,” he says, and he looks honestly very embarrassed. “Then you walked up on stage and started talking when I was on my third bowl of ramen in and I realized it was a private function thing and I really was going to leave, but. You were so pretty and interesting and impressive and I _couldn’t_ leave.”

Minseok stares at him, and he squirms under the attention, and Minseok asks him, “So. You followed me here?”

“No! _No,_ I’m not a stalker, I swear,” he says, flapping his giant hands around to deny it. “It. It wasn’t on purpose. You were so _pretty_ and I couldn’t get you out of my head all day and my traitor friends left me to hook up and I don’t know where they are but I don’t care because I saw you here and I wasn’t drinking at all because I didn’t want to be drunk when I talked to you but maybe I really do need the liquid courage and _fuck._ Maybe I _am_ a stalker.”

He stares at his hands in horror, then patting his cheeks and mumbling to himself and he’s adorable. Minseok shouldn’t be so endeared, but he is.

“I’m sorry, I’m wasting your time,” he says, and he makes a face at himself. He looks at Minseok, then the bottle of makgeolli, then he says, “will you be drinking that?”

“I’m afraid you can’t have my drink to drown your sorrows in,” Minseok says, and he tries hiding his face under his collar. He’s too broad for it to be successful, though, so he’s really just floundering. “This is for them,” he says, nodding over to the three. “But, because I’m sober too, maybe I can buy us some colas?”

He snaps his head up, shirt hanging from his ear, and Minseok gives him a little smile. He flags down the bartender and then they’re both served a cold bottle of Coke, and as he pops the cap off, he says, “I’m Minseok.”

“I know - _shit._ I mean, I’m Chanyeol,” he says in return, taking the offered bottle and blushing even more when Minseok fixes his collar for him.

“You owe the organizers some money, for the food you took from the buffet this morning,” he says, and Chanyeol smiles sheepishly, taking a sip. “What are you here for?”

“Ah. A friends’ trip,” he says, but he makes a face. “But I’m really more like a third wheel. Again. I keep falling for it.”

“So, you’re staying here too?” he asks, knocking back his drink, and Chanyeol’s gaze as he cranes his neck isn’t missed.

“Well, technically, I’m a guest of the hotel,” he says, “but, there was a complication with the rooms we reserved, and. Well, we only ended up getting one room for the three of us.”

“So why not stay on the couch?” Minseok asks him.

 _“No,”_ Chanyeol says, looking genuinely afraid and scarred. “Hunnie and Nini, they’re the _worst._ They won’t stop on the bed, they’ll do it all over the room, probably even if I were still in it. I really, really don’t want to live through that again.”

“So it’s happened before,” he says, and Chanyeol shudders, then pouts.

“I’m afraid I trust them too much when they promise me they’ll at least kick me out of the room before they do anything,” he says, and Minseok smiles a bit at that. “So. I’m temporarily staying in. In a tent, near the gardens-”

“A _tent?”_ Minseok blinks, and Chanyeol blushes.

“I mean. I still get room service and everything,” he says.

“So, you’re _not_ actually a guest of the hotel and leeching off of their grounds?”

“No! No, I really am a guest,” he says, “I’m getting the next available room once it’s ready. Just, just for the next night, at least, I’m in the tent. And it really isn’t so bad, it’s nice and breezy and I get the best views.”

Minseok shouldn’t be endeared. It wouldn’t make any sense if he were endeared. But, here he is, staring at this boy’s lips and liking how pink and shiny they are, feeling soft but also wanting to lick him all over, too.

“Show it to me,” he finds himself saying.

Chanyeol blinks at him. “Really?”

“Hmm, why not?” he says, “and. To be honest, I have a feeling they’re going to do _Rising Sun_ soon, and I really would prefer to not be here for it.”

“Don’t speak about our national anthem like that,” Chanyeol says, and he cements his place instantly in Minseok’s wank bank.

“I mean, I don’t want to see those three attempt to dance to it and make me associate a _perfect_ song with their less than polished rendition,” he says. Chanyeol blinks at him, cheeks pinking up even more, and despite himself, despite _not doing this_ often, if at all, Minseok _wants_ him.

He pays for the sodas, the drinks and including any more that the other three might order, and Chanyeol is leading them out to the gardens outside, and.

“My temporary abode,” he says, hands out and presenting a modest-sized tent, and Minseok blinks.

“Oh. It’s real,” he says, and Chanyeol grins at him, and opens the flap for him to enter through. There’s not much inside, an airbed and a duvet and pillows, some bags off to the side, a lamp, a guitar, and Minseok sits down on the mattress, looking about as Chanyeol sits next to him.

“It’s charming, isn’t it?” Chanyeol says, looking at him, and Minseok considers him.

“I see why you wouldn’t mind so much,” he says. “But. They really should give you at least a partial refund. A luxury hotel like this shouldn’t let their guests sleep in a _tent.”_

“I don’t really mind,” he says. “Camping is cool. And at least I have a story to tell.”

“I really think you’re trespassing and leeching off of the wifi and amenities,” he says, and Chanyeol makes an affronted noise, poking at his arm. He blinks, prods a little more, testing out the muscles, and Minseok just smiles.

“You have your own,” he says, nodding to the bulk on Chanyeol’s own arms. Chanyeol looks at him, eyes a little darker, ears red, and he curls his fingers around his bicep. Minseok doesn’t push him away, doesn’t want to, and it’s instantly much warmer, the tent small and proximity is in his favor.

He wasn’t expecting anything like this, for this week. Brushed off Baekhyun’s and Jongdae’s urging, and _yet._

So. Minseok kisses Chanyeol first, lips finding those _perfect_ pink ones, and Chanyeol melts, opening his mouth and letting him lick in, tangling their tongues together and pulling him close. His taste on Minseok’s tongue blurs a little, sweet but bitter from the beer and soft and melting and wet and Minseok can’t stop kissing him. Kissing him like silk, intimately, roughly, taking and giving as much as he can.

“You alright with this?” Minseok asks him, and he’s nodding so quickly, hair flopping about as he does so, and then diving back in and sucking on Minseok’s tongue, loudly, and getting his hands on him, touching him everywhere he can reach.

Minseok guides him to lay on his back, hovering over him and kissing him feverishly, feeling his skin burn up where Chanyeol is lifting up his shirt, touching his back, his stomach.

“I. I don’t usually do this,” he admits, licking down Chanyeol’s neck, biting on his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth. Chanyeol shivers under him.

“Doesn’t. Doesn’t seem like it,” Chanyeol says breathily. “Not-not to say you get around, or anything, or. I’m sorry, your mouth is just _so soft_ and _nice_ and I like it a lot.”

Minseok kisses him for every word, rolling his body down and grinding their hips together, and he feels it against him, how Chanyeol is already quite stiff in his pants.

“You want me?” he asks, and Chanyeol is nodding instantly, eyes blown out, lips swollen. He’s gorgeous, and Minseok feels like he’s burning, with how much he wants to fuck him. “I hope you have stuff in this fucking tent-”

Chanyeol scrambles to reach over for one of his bags, almost elbowing Minseok in the face, and there are condoms and lube thrown at his chest in a few seconds time.

Minseok stares down at him, cocking an eyebrow. He flushes, face red when he says, “Sehun and Jongin, the friends I came here with. They make me pack some just in case they run out.”

“So you don’t do this often, either?” he says, pulling his shirt off, Chanyeol’s gaze zeroed in on his chest and abs, and he preens a little, because he’s worked hard for them. It’s nice to have them appreciated.

“It wasn’t a need, _before,”_ he says on an exhale, wiggling to get his own shirt off, and Minseok helps him before he can hurt himself. He’s built himself, and Minseok stares unabashedly, then touching him, feeling every muscle and he’s a shy giant baby who’s very floundery and clumsy with his words but he is _delicious._

“I want to eat you up,” he says, and Chanyeol is moaning, too loud for a public space, and Minseok should shut him up, but. He’s too satisfied, and trails his mouth down his ridiculous torso.

He gets at his belt, unbuttoning his pants, pulling down everything until his cock springs up, more than half hard, and he’s big, spilling a little at the tip, and Minseok feel a sudden urge to taste. He brings his head down, getting his hand around the base, and kitten licks at the head.

“Oh, _oh fuck,”_ Chanyeol is breathing, groaning, throwing his head back on the pillow, and Minseok takes him in a little deeper, swirling his tongue around, pushing the tip to bulge out against his cheek, making sure Chanyeol is watching. He knows he may not do this often, but when he does, he knows he does it _well._ And now, he wants to make it the best.

“M-Minseok,” Chanyeol calls out a little too loudly, but Minseok bobs his head, sucking him, getting his dick warm and wet, feeling his own fatten up in his own pants. “Fuck, _fuck._ Fuck me.”

“Yes, _yes,”_ he says, voice a little too breathy for his liking, but this gorgeous boy is panting under his touch and asking so _nicely,_ he can’t care. He strips him completely, and Chanyeol’s hands claw at his zipper, his waistband, and he’s naked not long after. Chanyeol stares, long and hard, and he’s touching himself, squeezing the base. “Fuck, _fuck-”_

Minseok gets the lube, pours some over his fingers and rubbing them together, warming it up. Chanyeol spreads his legs for him, hands on the meatiest part of his shoulders, and he trembles as Minseok traces his rim, dipping in the slightest bit, and he’s moaning again, moaning endlessly.

When Minseok pushes in his finger, Chanyeol’s nails bite into his skin, and Minseok moans himself at the slightest prick of pain, pushing his finger in and out.

“Oh, oh,” Chanyeol breathes, thighs already shaking. He’s quickly becoming Minseok’s favorite ever. “More, faster. Need you in me.”

He listens well, lubing up some more, pushing in with two. Then with three when he’s begged to, fucking him with his fingers and the sound when his hand fucks his ass open is too much along with Chanyeol’s endless moaning, and it’s _perfect._

“Please, _please,_ inside me,” he’s wailing, and Minseok has to kiss him, quiet him a little, but he’s not faring much better, his body trembling with his want.

“Turn, turn over, on your knees,” he says, a little more shakily than he’d like, but Chanyeol follows beautifully, turning and raising himself up to all fours, presenting his ass, and Minseok has to pause, breathe, his cock spurting a bit.

He rolls down a condom on his length, slicking himself up, and he takes one of Chanyeol’s cheeks in his hand, spreading him a little, admiring and mouth watering a bit.

“Minseok,” Chanyeol whines, pushing his ass out a little more. Before he can say another word, Minseok brings his head down, kissing his hole, and Chanyeol jolts, then moans. “Fuck, _fuck,_ please don’t tease, please fuck me-”

Minseok traces his rim with his tongue, dipping in a little, then more, can’t resist eating him out a little and making him squirm and moan with his tongue in his ass, and he teases with the head of his cock tracing his hole, and Chanyeol whines even more, pushing back. Then Minseok can’t tease anymore, can’t wait.

He pushes in, cock sinking in, more and more, until he’s too deep and Chanyeol’s ass is cushioned against his hips.

Chanyeol moans, ass squeezing around him, his arms shaking with the effort of keeping himself up, already. “You’re so thick.”

“You’re tight,” Minseok says in turn, gliding his hand down his back feeling him shivering under his every touch.

“More,” Chanyeol says, and Minseok won’t deny him, or himself.

He pulls out, and drives back in, a single, sharp thrust that makes Chanyeol gasp. He does it again, and again, until his pace is steady and not quite slow, but pounding, hammering into his ass and splitting him in two.

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Chanyeol says, head hung as he takes the drilling into his ass, and Minseok squeezes his waist, starts pulling his body back to his cock as he rams forward, and Chanyeol can’t stop the _“uh-uh-uh’s”_ that drip out of his mouth as his ass is split open.

The air mattress is unstable, unreliable under their weight and lewd movements, but Minseok pushes through, fucking him thoroughly, proud of all the noises Chanyeol can’t control.

“Fuck me, _fuck me,”_ Chanyeol begs, and Minseok pistons his cock into him, harder and faster, making him feel it, using more and more of his strength, until their knees are sliding about on the bed and eventually Chanyeol gives up, dropping his body down and leaving his ass in the air for him to drill into, his voice muffled slightly by his pillow.

“You’re, you’re so much,” Minseok admits, laughing breathily as he fucks him harder, watching where he disappears into his ass. His throat is dry, with want and disbelief, that this is all happening. This was the furthest thing on his mind, and yet, he can’t imagine being anywhere else but here.

“I’m sorry. I, I need to scream,” Chanyeol says, and Minseok can’t even bother to stop him as he lets it out, vocal chords sounding like they’re tearing a bit as he pounds him still, going harder for all it’s worth.

“If anyone is coming out for a very early morning stroll, _we’re not sorry,”_ he says, making his voice a little louder, then moaning when Chanyeol clenches around him, reaching back and holding his hip with one hand, nails biting into his skin as he hammers into him. “You should have given him his room!”

“No, it’s all good, I’m really, _oh fuck,_ I’m _so_ good,” he moans as Minseok’s hips slap against his ass as they fuck, and he opens up too well for him. “Tent sex! I’m having a _great_ fucking time. Pun, _oh,_ puns intended.”

“You’re too much,” Minseok breathes, ramming in, their bodies meeting and his hips stinging, and Chanyeol’s yell sounding guttural. “Perfect. Fuck, you’re perfect.”

Chanyeol moans, moving his head and Minseok watches him drool a little on to the pillow, hands scrunching around the duvet, tight enough that his knuckles turn white, and Minseok leans down, molding his chest to his back, kisses him, pushing his tongue into his mouth. Chanyeol sucks on it, whimpering a little as he squeezes his ass around him, and Minseok rolls his hips, grinding into him, so deep inside him.

“Fuck, _fuck._ I’m going to _explode,”_ he whines, suddenly limp against the too-bouncy mattress, and taking everything Minseok gives him.

Minseok grunts, pounding down into him, hard enough that he’s moved up the bed, and the friction his cock is making against the cover and the way his ass is being filled and fucked must be enough, because Chanyeol is crying out, body shaking, shaking, then he stops, shivering, smile on his lips, humming and lifting his ass a little more for him.

Minseok sees the wet spot against the duvet, large and he can’t resist bringing a hand down, touching his cock, spent and Chanyeol whines from sensitivity, but leans towards his grip, hips back and forth into his hand and onto his cock.

“Your turn,” Chanyeol says, pushing back, and Minseok hums, hand on his spine, then on his head, pushing it down on the pillow, and he _fucks,_ thrusting in harder and harder, and Chanyeol is clenching around him, reaching his giant hands back and trying to grab at his ass and _squeezing,_ and Minseok can’t hold back.

He comes, the heat swirling in his stomach snapping and he spills into the condom, wringing it out with minute thrusts into his ass, and then, he’s done. Panting and breathing hard against his back, and dropping down next to Chanyeol after he pulls out.

“You destroyed me,” Chanyeol says after several moments in which they’d just breathed, hard and hot and the air a little stifling, sex-heavy. He turns over to his back, and they both stare at the low ceiling of his tent. “Thank you.”

“Thank you, too,” Minseok replies, reaching out to grip his thigh, a little thin compared to the bulk of his arm and chest, but perfect still under his hand. “I’m very thankful to not have been drinking. If I couldn’t remember any of this, well. It would be the greatest shame.”

“Me too,” Chanyeol says dreamily, blinking slowly, sex tired.

“If you’re not kicked out for public indecency and loitering tomorrow, we can _definitely_ do this again.”

Chanyeol _beams,_ tiredly but brightly, and he moves a bit, getting his mouth on his, kissing him, licking across his teeth and tongue.

Minseok sighs against his lips, sated, satisfied, immensely smug.

.

It’s obvious enough when he gets back to his room later that morning that he had had sex, with the way his hair was all over he place and marks all over his neck and his clothes in a sorry state and his eyes bloodshot from not sleeping due to having another few rounds what with Chanyeol’s apparent insatiable sex drive, but he keeps his mouth shut when the others prod him endlessly.

Baekhyun and Jongdae are shocked to say the least, staring at him with a new kind of wonder and trying relentlessly to get him to spill, even Kyungsoo looking at him with a piqued curiosity, but he doesn’t divulge anything, merely goes into the shower to wash off the sex sweat and spit and come.

“Were they hot as hell?” Baekhyun profs him, kicking under his chair as they’re out on another breakfast lecture.

“Does it matter if they were hot?” Minseok hums, taking down notes on up and coming ethical companies being presented up on stage. “But. He was beautiful. Too nice. Shoulders and arms and face of a god. Not much of a brain to mouth filter, but he was endearing.”

“So like these two?” Kyungsoo points out. Minseok barely holds back on hitting him over he head with his pamphlet, reminding himself about propriety and manners, and he’s more or less representing the image of the company. It’s difficult to say the least.

“I fear. That you may get along too well,” he admits, frowning, and Jongdae and Baekhyun gleam, and Minseok can almost see their ears perk up.

“He must have been hot, _you_ nailed him,” Kyungsoo says, and Minseok just tuts at his language.

“You’re all too obsessed with my sex life,” he says under his breath, but he doesn’t feel quite as wound up, and despite himself, he feels _smug,_ quite light and too satisfied. He’d rather not let them know, though.

It’s noticed anyway, when Jongdae says, “You look like you’ve won at life. I mean, more than usual.”

Well, he’s not wrong. “Wouldn’t mind seeing him again. He knows the superior DBSK song. And he found my lecture interesting enough that he stayed even though he was in the wrong room.”

The other three stare at him. There’s a noodle hanging off the corner of Baekhyun's gaping mouth. He ignores them, stands to applaud as the speaker wraps up his piece.

It’s in the late evening, more truthfully the very early morning of the day they are set to fly back to Seoul that Minseok decides to take a swim in the indoor pool, not having had the chance all week with all the seminar talks and babysitting his staff, bowing out of the arcade run the other three are doing.

He doesn’t know why he says no to them, really, but he thinks it’s fate, when he walks into the pool and there’s only one other person there, bouncing around the deep end, and it’s _just_ the person he’d been thinking about.

“Hmm, how did you get in here?” he says, and Chanyeol whips his head and a very endearing beam spreads across his face when he sees him. “You must have broken in. Only paying guests with key cards can use the private pool.”

“I told you! I _am_ a guest!” he says, wading across the water to get to the edge, pointing at the pile of things set on the lounge chair. “Key card and everything!”

“Congratulations,” he says, stripping off his shirt and depositing it on top of his things on the lounge chair next to Chanyeol’s. He doesn’t miss the way Chanyeol watches him move, the way his eyes rove over his body. “Why’re you here?” he asks him, stepping into the pool slowly, splashing his best and arms and rubbing the water all over himself, getting his body used to the temperature. “Don’t tell me your friends kicked you out, you have your own room now.”

Chanyeol blinks, “I don’t know, really. Just felt like a swim. I don’t really that often, but the pool at home isn’t this nice, so.”

“You have a pool at home?” Minseok asks, going under the water, sweeping back his hair once he comes back up. Chanyeol doesn’t stop staring.

“Well, my mom. She’s done really well for herself, and. Well-“

“You can say it,” Minseok chuckles, “you’re rich.”

“We’re well to do,” he corrects, and Minseok gives him a little smile as he wades up to him. Looks up, tilts Chanyeol’s head down, and brings their faces together.

“You have a pool at home and can afford a vacation at a stupidly nice hotel like this and instead of getting mad at not having a room prepared for you, you _camp out,”_ Minseok says, smiling at him, and Chanyeol blushes, ears red as he’s pinned under his gaze. “You’re impossibly endearing.”

“Thank you?” he says, sounding winded and confused, and Minseok smiles again, lets go. Moves and makes a few laps across the pool, and the sky outside the floor to ceiling windows running across the entire left wall is dark, star-filled and beautiful. Full of promise, and they’re alone, and they have a bit of time.

“You not going to swim?” he asks Chanyeol after a while. He hasn’t moved much, chest only partially covered as he’s sat down on the lowest step of the pool, and he’s tall and floppy-eared and bright-eyed.

“Not to sound creepy. But I like watching you,” he admits, and he tries to lower himself into the water and hide his face, but he’s too tall and limbs too awkward. It doesn’t make sense. Minseok wants to suck his dick.

“How long are you staying?” he asks instead.

“At least another week. We’re thinking about extending a bit, go island hopping,” he answers, and Minseok hums. “You?”

“I leave in a few hours,” he says, and Chanyeol frowns. He can’t quite mask his emotions, and if Minseok were in work mode, he’d think of it as a weak link, because businessmen can’t be too emotional lest they let feelings get in the way and it’s a whole thing.

Right now, however, with this man. It’s another thing he finds that he quite adores.

“Should have kept the tent,” Chanyeol says, and Minseok tilts his head at him.

“Why is that?”

“Hotel room sex won’t be as fun,” he says, and Minseok can’t help but smile. “So what if you have a nice mattress and running water and mirrors on the ceiling and air conditioning! Everyone does it. _Boring.”_

“Hmm, you have a point,” Minseok says, considering him. “Nothing quite feels like your knees sliding around on an air bed in a severely enclosed space and a mere thin canvas as a partition between us and the public.”

 _“Exactly,”_ Chanyeol agrees, and Minseok blinks, was being sarcastic, but Chanyeol looks too earnest, genuine and it’s not dumb at all, really, and he doesn’t have the heart to refute him.

And. With they way they had fucked a few nights before, he might have a point.

“Did you tell your friends about me?” he asks, curious.

Chanyeol’s ears turn red. “Um. A bit, yeah. I hope that’s okay.”

“It’s fine,” he says, “I did too. Well, really, they kind of just. Bomboarded, until I gave them something.”

“They said my walk looked weird, like. A post-sex limp,” Chanyeol tells him, pouting a bit. “They meant, more than usual. Is my walk weird?”

“No, your legs are cute,” he says, and Chanyeol grins at him. “Especially in the morning, bent back towards your chest when I was fucking you the second time.”

Chanyeol visibly chokes. “Oh. Um. Thanks.”

Minseok smiles slyly at him, swimming up to him, and surging up, kissing him. Chanyeol opens his mouth as he melts into him, and Minseok licks, slow and thorough, tongue like silk, and when he’s swiping his tongue against Chanyeol’s lip, Chanyeol closes his lips around it, pulling back and kissing him deeply.

“I don’t want to have hotel room sex with you,” Chanyeol tells him. Minseok pauses, pulls back.

“Oh. I’m sorry,” he says, drifting away, but Chanyeol and his flailing limbs scramble to pull him back in, eyes wide and mouth swollen.

“No! Shit, _no,_ I meant. I don’t want to downgrade to a _hotel room,_ after tent sex was, legitimately, the best night of my life,” he says, and Minseok raises an eyebrow at him. “You deserve more than that!”

“So I don’t deserve nice sheets and a comfy bed and real privacy?” he says, and Chanyeol balks.

“Oh my god, I’m sorry, why am I so bad with words when I’m around you? Oh, no, that’s not, that’s not what I-”

“I’m kidding, baby,” he says, taking his chin and placing a small kiss on his lips. Chanyeol freezes, and a brilliant red blooms across his cheeks. And, they’re alone, the night is gorgeous behind them, and Chanyeol is achingly handsome and beautiful and he only has a few hours left here, left with him. He thinks for a moment, and decides. He wants to make a memory. “We can’t possibly settle for a bed, not when we have a pool.”

Chanyeol blinks at him. Blinks again, and. “H-Here?”

“Hmm,” he affirms, reaching below the water to palm Chanyeol over his swim shorts, and he swallows as he stares at Minseok, eyes already dark, but expression unsure, and excited, wanting. “You alright with that?”

“Will it be better than tent sex?” he asks, a genuine question. Minseok smiles at him, impossibly, impossibly endeared.

“I’ll make it better for you,” he says, and Chanyeol blushes deeply.

“I promise I’m much better with words when I have my brain on right,” he says, and Minseok kisses him again.

“I really do believe you. But you’re adorable as is,” he tells him, and he comes up to the edge of the pool, pushes himself up and out. “Be right back.”

Chanyeol watches as he goes, and he goes into the locker room, and scours around. He comes up successful in the confiscated box, a whole box of condoms and a few sachets of lube, and he smirks to himself as he takes them, and walks back out.

Chanyeol is still sat on the steps, shorts balled up into a sopping ball on the edge next to him, and he’s moved up slightly so the water coming up to just below his chest, but Minseok’s eyes are below the water, watching him stroke his cock, fingers closed around his length as he gets himself hard.

“That’s nice,” he says, and Chanyeol looks up at him, and his ears are red and his eyes are blown out and black. Minseok pulls down his own swim shorts, gets himself naked and he shows off a little. Dives into the pool, and when he comes back up, Chanyeol is watching him.

“Your body is. Is really nice,” he clears his throat. “Perfect proportions, and everything. Even, even though you’re small, you’re, _defined.”_

Minseok blushes, and he’s worked hard, maybe too hard, on his body, but to be appreciated like this, by someone who’s definitely interested. It makes him strangely shy.

“Thank you,” he says, leaning his head back as he brings his hand up, pushes his wet hair back off from his eyes. Chanyeol’s eyes don’t leave him. He swims towards to where he is, and Chanyeol gets his hands on his waist instantly, maneuvering him on to his lap, eyes dark and lips plump, and Minseok leans in, kisses him, commits him to memory.

“Did you find stuff?” he asks, and Minseok hums, showing him his finds. Chanyeol brings him up, and Minseok is standing in front of him, ass up over the water, and Chanyeol leans in, licks over the head of his cock.

 _“Fuck,”_ he breathes, watches as this beautiful, gorgeous boy opens his mouth for him, lets the tip rest on his tongue. “I want to do, _everything.”_

“Yes, _yes,”_ Chanyeol says around his dick, and he takes the condom and lubes from Minseok. Rips it open and pours it on his fingers, rubbing and bringing his hand back to his ass and kissing the base of his length.

He’s not much for teasing; as he closes his lips around his cock, he pushes his finger in, and Minseok’s chest shudders, overwrought with sensation.

“Oh, _oh,”_ he moans, his cock enveloped around the wet heat of Chanyeol’s gorgeous mouth, cock sinking in until everything is in, and his ass opened around his finger, twisting in and out, his large palm rested under his buttock, squeezing, anchoring him.

Chanyeol bobs his head as he pushes in another finger after what feels too long, up and down and getting his cock hard, stretching him open for him. Sucks, swallows around him with three fingers in his ass, and then drawing back his head, puckering his lips cutely and kissing the slit, as he pushes four fingers in, and Minseok looks at his cock under the water, knows he needs the extra stretch, and he can’t wait.

Takes the condom from the side and opens it, slides it down his length, and he’s patting at Chanyeol’s cheek, silently asking.

“Yes, _yes,”_ he answers out loud, holding his waist, bringing his body down under the water again. Minseok takes his cock, guides it in, and as he sinks down, he throws his head back, chest tight and his own length achingly, painfully hard, his ass stretched so wide and his body feels like it’s being split in two, Chanyeol’s cock filling him _perfectly,_ until he bottoms out and his ass is on his thighs.

 _“Holy fuck,”_ Chanyeol breathes, looking down at the water, then back up at Minseok, eyes dark on his. “M-Minseok. _Minseok.”_

“You’re so big,” he says, leaning down and kissing him, biting at his lips and rocking back and forth on his cock, adjusting around his size. “Fuck, fuck, baby.”

“Oh, _oh god,”_ Chanyeol whines, then even louder as Minseok grinds himself down, then pulls up slowly, till it’s just the tip keeping him open, and he brings himself down on his cock, fucking himself and filling himself up, and they’re both moaning, both so loud and he pounds down, the pleasure almost unbearable.

“So good for me, baby,” he says, grabbing Chanyeol’s face and kissing him, licking across his teeth as he rides him, rolling his hips and taking his cock as best as he can. Chanyeol whines as he’s praised, moaning, large hands on his ass and trying to help him along as he fucks down on his length.

“Tight, _god,_ you’re tight,” he says, and Minseok hums, swivelling his hips a little, taking him deeper. He groans, one hand coming up around his back, until his fingers are closing around Minseok’s shoulder, bringing him closer, his hold strong, secure.

“Chanyeol,” he breathes, pushing down and pounding himself, ass stretched so wide around him. Chanyeol’s lips find his pulse point, and sucks, nibbling and marking as they fuck and make waves, motions strong and the air hot between them. “Baby, more, give me more-”

He follows beautifully, hand on his hip and he’s thrusting up, meeting him as he comes down and they can’t hear their bodies meet under the water, but Minseok feels it, feels his ass slapped on skin and his ass rammed into and it lights him up, makes him moan and his eyes shut, throws his head back and his cock aches, his balls painful and full.

They fuck, moving together and time escapes them, then. He doesn’t know how much time he spends, hammering himself down on Chanyeol’s length and Chanyeol thrusting into him from below, water sloshing about them as they fuck and Minseok doesn’t want it to stop ever, wants to keep being filled with this endearingly precious and searingly gorgeous man’s dick and wants to keep being close, taking everything he’s being given, and Chanyeol _gives_ with no hint of selfishness, ramming and splitting him open and his length _perfect_ inside him.

“Oh, oh god,” Chanyeol says, hands sliding up Minseok’s wet chest and Minseok does the same to him, hand pausing and fingers tracing his nipple, and Chanyeol fucks his tongue into his mouth, in time with his cock. “I’m going to be think about this _forever.”_

“I’m glad,” Minseok breathes, ass clenching around him. “I’ll think about this too. When I’m stuck in my office and being boring, to think _I_ could have made _you_ explode, a privilege.”  
“Fuck, _Minseok, fuck,”_ he whines, pounding in suddenly and making Minseok jolt in his lap, almost making him fly off his length, but he holds on, grabs his body, pushes back in, sure of his welcome, and fucks him, harder, rougher. Minseok is in the clouds. “You really went out and ruined everyone else for me, huh?”

“Be comforted in the fact you have done the same for me,” he says, proud for being eloquent when his ass is being pounded into and destroyed, and he rolls his hips, holds on to Chanyeol’s shoulders as they fuck wildly. “Oh, _oh._ I’m going to come, oh, _fuck-”_

 _“Yes, Min,”_ Chanyeol whines, and they go harder, and Minseok is so _full,_ so thoroughly fucked, and he rides him, really _rides,_ and their pace is hard, fast, wave-making.

He pounds down, bodies smacking together, and he’s fully surprised when Chanyeol’s mouth drops open, a yelled moan streaming from his lips into the air as he throws his head back, eyes shut, cock pushing into him less gracefully, then he whines.

“You came?” he asks, and Chanyeol is already so red, he can’t tell if he’s blushing.

“Sorry,” he says, and Minseok kisses him, tongue wet against his.

“No, baby, don’t be,” he says, and he rolls his hips, slow, and watches as Chanyeol’s face pinch, still pleasured, but sensitive. “Help me?”

He does, and Minseok feels one hand close around his cock, stroking him surely, and as he fucks down, he feels the other reach back, fingers tracing right where their bodies meet, and when a finger prods in as he slides down on his length, he snaps, coming under the water and moaning as his ass clenches around Chanyeol’s dick, his own pushing into the fist closed around him.

They breathe together for a long time, unmoving, and Chanyeol brings him close, letting his body slump on top of his, hand gliding up and down his back comfortingly.

“You’re so hot,” Chanyeol mumbles honestly, brain a little loopy from such vigorous sex, and Minseok chuckles, licking his jaw.

“You’re hot, too,” he says simply. “Better than tent sex?”

“I don’t know, we should try again to see,” he says, winded, and Minseok grins at him, kissing him, sucking his lips into his mouth.

His eyes are shining, bright when they part, and his lips almost glossy with spit and water, gorgeously swollen. Minseok wants to eat him up. “Give me your number? So I can send you selfies and the occasional dick pic when you get back?”

Minseok smiles. Can’t say no.

.

“I’ve read over the reports, and it looks like we can meet with these potential investors, and - Minseok?”

“Hmm?” he looks up, locking his phone on a particularly dimply picture Chanyeol had sent of himself, and Junmyeon is blinking at him, Yixing casually tilting his head towards him, one hand on Junmyeon’s thigh. He notes the pinkness of Junmyeon’s cheeks, but says nothing.

“You listening?” he says, “I know you don’t really like discussing business over social dinners, and it’s late, so if you want to go ahead. I mean, it looks like you’re busy-”

“My apologies, Junmyeon. Go on,” he says, putting his phone down on his lap, but it buzzes a mere moment later. Minseok bites his lips, closing his hands on top of his phone, trying not to get tempted.

“This the boy you met a few weeks ago in Jeju?” Yixing asks, and Minseok stares at him. “Ah, Baekhyun keeps me updated.”

“I really will fire him,” Minseok says, making a mental note of it, and Junmyeon looks alarmed, but Yixing pats his leg comfortingly as he drinks from his wine.

“I’ll hire him, then. He’s a very handy researcher, my company could use someone like him,” he says, and Minseok gives him a look. “And you _have_ been a lot, how do I say. Brighter, as of late.”

“And what does that have to do with anything?” he asks, and Junmyeon and Yixing share a look. _“Yah._ Don’t be like that. What do you mean?”

“You’re happier?” Junmyeon says. At Minseok’s confusion, he adds, “Not that you weren’t before. But, your shoulders seem a bit lighter? You don’t seem as tense.”

“I never was,” he says, just as his phone buzzes again. He fights not to look. “Why are you all being like this, just because I met someone. It’s not like I’ll ever see him again.”

“Hmm, you sure about that?” Yixing says, looking down at where Minseok’s hand is twitching on top of his persistently buzzing phone. “Doesn’t seem like you have plans of cutting off communication.”

“What does he keep sending you?” Junmyeon stares at where he’s trying to hide his phone, the vibrating not stopping. “Are you sexting?”

“Wha- _no,_ Junmyeon, _jesus,_ it’s selfies,” he says, face heating up. “He likes his face a lot, wants me to always see it.”

“Let me see,” he says then, and Minseok’s reflexes are usually ace, but he’s a little shell shocked when Junmyeon leans forward and takes his cellphone, and he tries to lunge for it back, but another message comes through and lights up the screen, and Junmyeon goes quiet.

“Ah, I’m. I’m sorry,” he stutters, and Yixing leans in to see what’s been sent, and nods casually, looking impressed.

Minseok takes back his phone, and chokes when he sees what they’ve been staring at. Chanyeol had unceremoniously sent him a picture of his dick. It’s dark and the lighting is awful and the angle is kind of bad, but it’s unmistakable that it’s his cock, half-hard in his stupidly big hand.

“Junmyeon, I am _so_ sorry,” he says, typing back a harried _‘chanyeol wtf????? my colleague just saw your dick!!’_ and feeling embarrassed and flushed and he really shouldn’t get so flustered and hot over a horrible picture of his cock, he’s in public with his coworkers and accidentally digitally flashed them with someone else’s dick, but. He cannot help but remember that he’d had that dick inside his ass.

He really thought he were a man of propriety, but a few _fantastic_ dick downs later. Well.

“Well, to be fair, he _does_ have a nice dick,” Yixing says, quietly giving a very red Junmyeon a glass of water. “Good for you, Minseok.”

“You said you weren’t sexting,” Junmyeon croaks, and Minseok wants to melt off the face of the earth.

“We _weren’t,”_ he swears, and his phone lights up with a new message, _‘oh, sorry. but you weren’t paying attention to me,’_ with a haughty looking emoji, followed by a pouty emoji. Then another message, containing a pouty Chanyeol, bottom lip looking particularly full and biteable. Minseok cannot right now. “We weren’t, I swear, he’s just needy.”

“I would say,” Yixing says, and really, Minseok should think his words through. He’s better than this.

“I’m really very sorry,” he says, turning off his phone, knowing he’ll have to deal with the consequences of ignoring Chanyeol’s selfies later. “He’s. Well, he’s painfully endearing, really. Penis aside.”

“And you say you’re never going to see him again,” Yixing says, raising an eyebrow, and Minseok’s cheeks heat up. “He from Seoul?”

“I. I actually don’t know,” he says, realizing he doesn’t know where he’s from. Doesn’t know much, really, aside from the fact that his ass is tight and gorgeous and his cock fantastic and his body is quite perfect, and that he seems like the least pretentious rich kid he’s ever met in his life with the most beautiful, bright eyes. Also, as it turns out, likes having sex in weird places, but what does it say of Minseok, that he likes it too. “But he’s young, he has the whole world out in front of him. It was a one time thing, _‘meet a hot stranger while on vacation and get nailed’_ sort of affair.”

“The way he’s lighting up your phone doesn’t really say that, though,” Junmyeon says, still a little surprise-dick-pic-shaken, but there’s a bit of a teasing glint in his eyes now.

Yixing tilts his head, and muses, “You must have rocked his world, then, if he’s texting you like this.”

Minseok _refuses_ to blush. Tent sex and pool sex and, really, _best_ sex of his life aside, what he finds he can’t stop thinking about and making the blood rush to his cheeks is Chanyeol’s smile.

.

 _‘where are you from?’_ he texts, when he’s back at home after a very long day of work and putting up with everyone’s curious glances and Baekhyun’s attempts of digging up dirt.

 _‘I’m a Seoul baby,’_ Chanyeol replies, and then another selfie, wet and with a raincoat on, peace sign and cute dimples. _‘it’s wet in Bali!!!’_

 _‘cute,’_ Minseok replies. _‘you’re really cute.’_

He watches as the typing bubble shows up, then disappears, then appears, then disappears, then after a full few minutes, he receives in reply a whole block of a flustered, wide-eyed emoji, mouth shut and cheeks red.

.

He knows to expect it, when their communication tapers off a little. He’s busy with work, selling the company and doing a great fucking job of it, and Chanyeol takes planes and buses and travels, being young, beautiful.

He doesn’t expect to feel as bittersweet as he does, that the messages don’t come as often, that he doesn’t get to reply as quick as he wants to. But they still come, and he still replies, even if he were convinced that it was a one off, a _great_ one off as it were, and he gives in sometimes to a few pictures. Chanyeol sends a drooling smiley face when he had acquiesced and sends him a picture of him with a beer mustache, and he sends a picture of his cat when Chanyeol sends him a photo of a tiger he’d seen while on a jungle tour in Thailand.

It’s all light, fun, easy, and Minseok doesn’t forget about him, even if the distance and time is making them drift a little. Chanyeol seems to show the same sentiment.

.

 _‘you said this meeting wouldn’t take too long,’_ he’s furiously texting the group chat Baekhyun had made for them under the table, nodding along to the conversation he isn’t paying attention to as their potential new investors drone on. _‘“short brunch thing” my ass. it’s been THREE HOURS.’_

 _‘sorry!!! their assistants said they had golf after!’_ Jongdae is texting, while Baekhyun replies with, _‘at least the food is good (((((?)))))’_

 _‘I will shove all this organic shit down your throat,’_ he replies angrily.

“-and the course wasn’t mowed properly, really, my shoes were awfully stained after,” one of them is saying, and the others are making these feigned faces of empathy that makes Minseok want to punch all of them. “You ever been to the golf, Minseok?”

“Oh, I’m afraid not, sir,” he says, and he’s wondering if these people are the best fit for them. Feels strongly that if Mrs. Park were to meet these people, she would hit them all over the head with her bag of homemade sandwiches she usually has on hand for anyone who might feel hungry. “I’m more of a football, soccer kind of man.”

“Ah, the kind to get in and play dirty, then?” they say, a sort of greasy grins on their faces, and Minseok stares at them.

 _‘hard fucking no on these people. relay to junmyeon,’_ he shoots off to them, and Kyungsoo is the one who replies with an _‘I knew it,’_ and it pains him to give them a winning smile.

“I’ve been known to not lose,” he says. “But I’m not the type to be a sore winner about it, either.”

They look at him, confused, and look to each other, trying to find understanding in each other’s eyes, and Minseok’s phone buzzes again, and he’s ready type back something scathing to the group, but when he sees what’s been sent to him, he chokes on his spit.

“E-Excuse me, gentlemen,” he says, standing up and making for the bathroom, the image seared into his brain, and once he locks the door behind himself, he gets his phone, presses ‘call.’

_“Hellooo?”_

“Chanyeol, _what the fuck,_ why do you keep sending me pictures of your penis at the most inconvenient times?” he hisses, and he shuts his eyes, doesn’t know if he’s trying to commit to memory or erase from his mind the image of Chanyeol, bright, _beautiful_ Chanyeol with newly bleached blonde hair on his back and holding the camera up for a selfie, gazing up at the camera. Chanyeol, looking _perfect_ with a red and black checkered sweater, and _nothing else;_ his cock, hard and leaking at the tip, just peeking out from beneath the hem. He feels like he’s swallowed his tongue. “I was in public!”

 _“What were you doing out in public, it’s a Sunday - oh,”_ he stops, and Minseok can hear scrambling on the other side. _“Oh, shit, are you in church? Minnie, fuck, I’m sorry, I didn’t know you wanted to keep the Lord’s day holy, I’m sorry, I-“_

“Jesus _fuck,_ Chanyeol, I’m not at church, I’m not even Catholic,” he mutters, loosening his tie and leaning against the door. “I’m in a business meeting.”

A pause on the other side of the phone, then, _“You have meetings on Sundays?”_

“It’s a brunch meeting with potential investors,” he says. “What are you even doing, sending me that?”

 _“I’m island hopping in Palawan,”_ he answers brightly.

“That a thing?”

 _“It really is, the waters are really blue here,”_ he tells him. _“Did my dick look good? I have a private hut, away from Hunnie and Nini, thank god. The breeze is really nice on my cock and I was thinking how nice it would be to have beach sex.”_

 _“Fuck,_ Chanyeol, not now,” Minseok says.

_“So later?”_

“Warn me, first,” he says, and someone knocks on the door. He huffs, says, “I need to be getting back. Chanyeol, give me _at least_ a few hours, okay?”

 _“Your loss, Minnie!”_ he says, and Minseok groans, hanging up, and he pinches the bridge of his nose, trying to not get too overwhelmed.

Chanyeol, to his credit, does wait a few hours. Minseok is on a train when he receives a message, _“put on your earphones!!!”_

 _‘I’m on a train, you brat, don’t,’_ his fingers fly across his screen as he replies, but just as he presses send, a video attachment comes in, and just his luck, the thumbnail is of Chanyeol’s dick, again.

He chokes, locks his phone instantly and hoping no one had seen, thankful for having the seats next to the window himself, and he shuts his eyes, brain about to melt off of his skull.

He gets a call a minute later, “I’ll look at it later, I’m in public transportation-”

 _“F-fuck, fuck, Minseok,”_ Chanyeol’s moaning, and Minseok is about to die, mortified and turned on. _“Fuck, the. The angle’s not right, your fingers, much better - Oh! Oh, shit, oh-”_

“You brat,” he croaks, but he doesn’t hang up, fingers going slack on his phone, listening as Chanyeol gets himself off. “What, what are you doing?”

 _“In, in my ass,”_ he answers, and his words are cut off as he whines into his receiver, and Minseok is really going to hell for getting hard in a train in broad daylight. _“Minnie, oh, god, please don’t get mad, but I tried having other flings after you, oh,_ **_oh.”_ **

“Why would I get mad? It’s okay,” he says, because it really is. Beautiful, big, young and bright Chanyeol can make anyone fall for him. He’s not surprised, and really, it’s a waste if no one else gets to discover how good he is with his dick.

 _“No, no, you don’t get it,”_ he whimpers, breath quick. _“I tried and everyone is so pretty but no one, shit, no one compares to you. No one is beautiful the way you are. Fuck, that’s not a line, I swear, I can’t forget your cock and your ass and our tent sex and pool sex and you really ruined everyone for me. I always get off to it, to you, and I literally have kept in contact with only you - oh, oh god.”_

“Baby,” he says, and Chanyeol is moaning, moaning, and then he stops, breathing hard. “What an honor. Could be having the time of your life with anyone else and here you are, calling me.”

 _“You’re literally the bar,”_ he’s saying, and his words slur a little, sex-addled and just-come. _“Ah. I’m sorry for doing this now, I just. It’s one of_ those _moods, if you get me.”_

“I somehow do,” he says, and he stands to get off his stop, and it’s relatively empty out in the station. “Wait for me. I haven’t seen your video.”

 _“Ah. I worked hard on that,”_ Chanyeol says, sounding proud. _“Call me when you get to it! I want a live play by play reaction slash review-“_

“At least _let_ me get home, you brat,” he says, barely refraining from breaking out into a sprint once he’s back up in the streets, and his place isn’t very far from the stop, but it feels too far at this specific moment.

He gets to his apartment complex, and goes up to his unit, and he hardly has his shoes off when he’s making a beeline for his bedroom, tearing off his jacket and tie and he opens their conversation, scrolls up and taps to play.

Immediately, Chanyeol’s soft, almost pained moaning is streaming through his phone’s speakers, just the tiny bit tinny, but it doesn’t bother Minseok. Not when Chanyeol is angling the camera slightly, focusing on his cock, slowly stroking himself, the other hand petting his balls.

 _“F-Fuck, Minseok,”_ he’s saying, like he’s overwhelmed to the point of breathlessness, and Minseok eyes avidly how how touches himself, swiping over the leaking tip with his thumb, and he can’t see his face, but Minseok _knows_ his eyes are glazed over, halfway shut with his pleasure, biting his lips and air escaping his puffy mouth he desperately wants to suck into his own mouth, cheeks so, so red.

He grabs his lube from the bedside table and hurriedly clicks up his hand, and his pace increases, cock in his fist and pulling himself off faster, and he whines so prettily and it’s really inevitable that Minseok unzips his pants, his own length straining uncomfortably against the fabric and begging to be touched, and he does, pulling his cock out and stroking himself.

It surprises him when Chanyeol on screen is setting the phone somewhere, angle finally stable, and then turning himself over, raising himself up on his knees and showing off his ass. It shocks Minseok to see that there’s something protruding from his hole, and _fuck,_ he’s plugged himself up and moving his hips as he fucks into his fist, and Minseok chokes on his tongue, turned the fuck on and unable to stop the moans that slip out from his lips.

 _“Oh, oh fuck,”_ Chanyeol is breathing, ass moving and Minseok can’t stop staring at it, every memory of him filling him the way the plug is now rushing into his mind, and he’s pulling himself off faster, following Chanyeol’s desperate pace.

He’s reaching back with his free hand, and pushing the plug in and out, and Minseok can’t stop staring, overwhelmed, and he’s pulling it out completely and his ass is clenching around nothing, and he’s turning back and his cock back in full view, hand a blur as he jacks off.

 _“Oh, Minseok!”_ his name sounds debauched and obscene and beautiful coming from his mouth as he comes, streaks of white pulsing out and covering his hand. Minseok squeezes the base of his own dick, watching as Chanyeol smears the come around with his thumb, over the head, and the camera is taken again, moving up until Chanyeol’s face fills the screen, sated and happy and pink all over. He puckers his lips once, and the video ends there, and Minseok is calling him immediately.

_“Hellooo?”_

“Nice, _oh fuck,_ nice work. Lovely video. O-Oscar-worthy,” he breathes, cock in his hand and he hears Chanyeol understand with a soft little, _“oh,”_ and he sounds pleased, smug.

 _“Yes, the cinematography left something to be desired, but I was a little preoccupied,”_ he says, casual but gleeful, _“Ah. Did I look good?”_

“Fuck, you know you did,” he says, his cock, his ass, his everything seared into his brain as he gets himself off. “Shit. I want to fuck you. On the beach, into the sand. Fuck, everything you want.”

 _“Lovely,”_ Chanyeol says breathily a little winded. _“Thought about you the whole time. Wanted you on my cock. In my ass. Anything you’ll give me.”_

“I’m going to come,” he says.

 _“Ah! Ah, video call, please. Let me see your face,”_ he says and Minseok doesn’t think, just does as he’s told, and Chanyeol’s face fills his screen, grinning.

 _“Ah, gorgeous,”_ he says, and Minseok breathes, focusing on the heat swirling in his stomach, threatening to snap. _“Let me see you.”_

Minseok moves the camera down, and listens to Chanyeol’s praise, the words blurring together a little as he gets close, closer, but he hears clearly when he says, _“Come on, Minnie. Let go.”_

He comes, shouting his moan as he spills over his shirt, and he breathes hard as he comes down from it, Chanyeol praising him, making lovely little noises.

 _“Beautiful,”_ Chanyeol says, sounding so happy, and Minseok tiredly brings up his phone up to his face, blinking blearily. _“Almost as good as mine!”_

“Hmm, sorry. I was too preoccupied to get any of my sex toys that I don’t actually have,” he murmurs, suddenly exhausted, lethargic. “Where did you even get a plug in, what was it?”

 _“Palawan,”_ he says, cheeks full as he smiles at him. _“Ah, I have my ways. Very much worth it. I died and almost melted into the ground when the delivery guy figured out what I ordered, though.”_

“Hmm, so worth it,” he answers, “Ah. I want to fuck you. Too much.”

 _“Fuck, me too,”_ Chanyeol says, whining. _“Ah, come here. The beaches are nice and the water is clean and beach sex would be_ so _nice.”_

“Ah. While I don’t doubt you would actually buy me the ticket to get me there, I have work tomorrow,” he says, and he can almost the pout Chanyeol must be making. “Hmm, I’m sure there are plenty of very pretty people there, you shouldn’t waste an opportunity for beach sex.”

 _“No one as pretty as you, Minnie!”_ he says, voice full of drama, but the words sound genuine, and Minseok struggles not to preen. _“And I really, really doubt anyone could ever do me the way you did. I already told you, you ruined everyone for me! You really did. All I have are my memories and my hand. And the sex toys. Shit, how am I going to get those through customs-”_

“What about your friends?” he asks, and he hears Chanyeol choke. “Maybe they can-”

 **_“No,”_ ** he says, like a whisper, terrified and aghast, _“I love them, but. No. It cannot happen, ever.”_

“Alright, memories of me in the pool and tent it is,” he says, and Chanyeol says, _“Duh.”_ He smiles a little, can’t quite help it. “You should be out there, having fun on the sand and everything.”

 _“And I am,”_ Chanyeol says. _“But this is just as fun. Really, actually more.”_

He preens. He tries not to, he really does, but when this beautiful boy talks about him like this so easily, it can’t be helped. “Don’t feed my ego.”

 _“I will feed all I want!”_ he says, and Minseok hums, acquiescing and letting him.

.

“Minseok,” Baekhyun won’t stop poking the back of his head, and Minseok is severely regretting letting him in to his office, keeps mistyping and deleting his sentences on an important proposal. “Minnie. _Minnie-”_

“I will kick you out, Baekhyun,” he says, pushing back and making sure the wheels of his chair go over Baekhyun’s feet. He gets too soft a grunt in response for it to be satisfying, so he does it again.

“Minseok, it’s December _,”_ he says, and he huffs.

“Yes, thank you for reminding me about our busiest month, I already have several calendars for that,” he says.

“No, Minseok, you’re not getting it,” he says, using two hands now to poke. “It’s _December.”_

“And what about it? I have several reports to prep,” he says.

“It’s holiday party season,” he says, and Minseok looks up, glares at him.

“If you’re going to cheat to get everyone’s gifts for Secret Santa again-”

“Ah, Minseok,” Mrs. Park comes in then suddenly, and Baekhyun falls back on his ass when Minseok stands up immediately, bowing to her. “Ah, no need for that. How are things? I was just around to bring lunch for everyone. I know you’re all busy, Kyungsoo’s been telling me you’ve been forgetting to eat.”

“Oh, we’re, we’re just busy, Mrs. Park,” he says, feeling touched and embarrassed when she sets a few tupperwares on his desk, a set for him and for Baekhyun. “You didn’t have to do this, we’re fine.”

“Ah, but I cannot see anyone missing meals,” she says, patting Baekhyun’s cheek affectionately when he thanks her with a hug. “Please eat. What are you working on? It can’t be so important that you do not eat.”

“Some reports, proposals for next year’s campaigns,” he says, sitting shyly when she gives him a pair of chopsticks. “Some feedback on the campaigns running now. We’re doing well enough, but if we adjusted the schedules a bit we could-”

“You’re going to give yourself a headache, eat,” she says as she opens the containers, with glass noodle stir fry and seafood pancakes and kimchi and rice and some spicy octopus. Baekhyun is eating instantly, and Minseok blushes as she tells him to do the same. “Mustn't forget to relax and take breaks.”

“I keep telling him the same,” Baekhyun tells her, and Minseok glares at the back of his head. “Always so busy! Working so hard, no time for parties.”

“I _didn’t-”_

“Oh, you can’t skip on the parties!” she says, “And not the holiday party this year especially. I’m bringing in _chocolate fountains._ A popcorn machine, frozen yogurt!”

“You dare not miss all that, Minnie,” Baekhyun says, and Minseok steps on his foot under the table.

“I won’t miss it, Mrs. Park,” he says, and Baekhyun is poking his side now, and he can’t quite slap his hands away without it being obvious.

“You shouldn’t,” she says, and she gets this look in her eyes that tell Minseok that his life is over. “And you shouldn’t miss meeting my boy, this time! He’s heard all about you too, and he’s quite excited to meet you too.”

“As anyone should be when they meet Minseok,” Baekhyun gives him a look that he pointedly ignores.

“Really, Minseok, the two of you would make such a wonderful couple,” she says, “he’s perfect for you! And you would ground him, it would be a great match.”

“I, alright,” he doesn’t have the words to reply properly, a million things running through his head. “If, if he will come, I mean. Okay-”

“Wonderful,” she says, beaming, and he doesn’t have the heart to refute her. “Ah, please eat! You’ve been looking tired as of late. Baekhyun, feed him if you must.”

“Yes, Ma’am,” his chopsticks tangled with noodles already halfway to Minseok’s mouth, ignoring the glare being sent his way.

“I will see you,” she says, making to leave. “I’m very excited!”

“Yes, as. As am I,” he says, swallowing thickly, and she leaves with a grin. “Oh, oh _shit.”_

“I _told you,”_ Baekhyun says, poking him again. “You should listen when I talk!”

“I. I completely forgot that her son was a thing that she’s been trying to make happen,” he says, looking at all the food and feeling really not at all hungry. “Ah. What will I do?”

Baekhyun gives him a little look as he slurps up more noodles. “Not looking forward to it?”

“Not particularly,” he replies.

“Hmm. Got nothing to do with that guy you met in Jeju?” he says, giving him a look.

“What? What does he have to do with anything?” Minseok says, and his words might be a little too quick. Baekhyun cocks an eyebrow. “I just. I don’t want to meet him. I’m not looking for anything.”

“Hmm, you said that a few months ago when we went to the seminar and ended up getting some ass,” he says, and Minseok wills himself to not blush. “And, as far as I’m aware-”  
“You’re aware of too much-”

“-You’ve kept in touch,” Baekhyun continues as if he doesn’t exist. “I mean, it could be nothing, but. Really, the way you smile whenever you get messages from him, it doesn’t seem like nothing.”

He doesn’t know how to respond to that. Instead, he says, “Can’t I just skip it?”

Baekhyun grabs his face, shakes his head too comfortably for a boss-employee relationship. “And miss a popcorn machine and chocolate fountain? And break Mrs. Park’s heart? _Despicable.”_

“You dramatic brat,” he says shaking him off. “Ah. Am I overreacting?”

“Just meet the guy,” Baekhyun says, taking from his share of pancake. “It won’t be too bad. I don’t think she’s actually expecting you _marry_ him, or even date him. It won’t do much harm.”

“I guess it won’t,” he concedes, but still not liking it much. He shakes himself off, and pokes Baekhyun when he tries to steal another square of pancake from his share.

.

 _‘look! DOLPHINS!’_ Chanyeol sends him a text just as he’s getting to bed after many hours of work, just a few hours before the sun is due to come back up. The picture attached is of waters, and two fins peeking out from beneath, the bodies of the creatures just visible.

 _‘cute,’_ he replies simply.

A minute of watching the typing bubble appear and disappear later, Chanyeol finally replies. _‘WHAT’S WRONG?’_

_‘why are you shouting?’_

_‘I’m not shouting, just wanted your attention,’_ he responds. Another text comes quickly after that, _‘you’re not usually so monosyllabic. what’s wrong?’_

He starts typing, _‘nothing,’_ but it doesn’t feel quite right. He backspaces, and writes honestly, _‘my boss is forcing me to meet her son. matchmaking or something.’_

 _‘oh :( that sucks,’_ he replies, followed by several more emojis of the sad variety. Minseok would tell any other person to let up on the smiley use, but he strangely doesn’t mind when Chanyeol does.

 _‘I don’t want to be mean to this person, but I don’t really want to meet him,’_ he types. _‘I just don’t think it’s a good idea. I like my boss a lot but this is really weird of her to do.’_

 _‘I get what you mean. my mom’s making me go to her main business’s christmas party even tho it’s on the same day I’m flying back from my trip and she keeps telling me about this person who works for her and she’s like pimping him out to me basically,’_ his reply is long and comes quickly.

 _‘ah. I’m sorry you’re being made to do that,’_ he texts, frowning a little for him.

 _‘she really wants me to meet him and I don’t really want to ?????’_ he says. _‘I’m sure he’s brilliant and everything because my mom has great taste and trusts only the best kind of people but this is like a set-up and I don’t like the idea of it. wanna meet people on my own without interference, you know?’_

 _‘I get you,’_ he says. Chanyeol sends a meme of a cartoon character he doesn’t know.

 _‘I’m only going for the food, her parties always have really good food,’_ he says, and another meme, followed by a selfie, eyes bright and pout exaggerated.

 _‘you should eat lots,’_ Minseok tells him, and Chanyeol sends many hearts in turn.

 _‘can I send you something to make you feel better?’_ he sends then, and Minseok smirks a little to himself.

_‘is it a dick pic?’_

_‘u know it,’_ Chanyeol replies, and Minseok has to laugh to himself and he has to be up again in a few hours but he sends in reply, _‘okay.’_

Chanyeol is quick to send it, and he’s improved his lighting and angle greatly from the last time, cock hard and resting against his stomach, hand cupping his balls. He’s thick, leaking at the tip, big, and Minseok feels a phantom ache in his ass, missing the pressure of him being inside his body, and he bites his lip, touching his own cock through his joggers.

 _‘soooooooo? r u getting off?’_ Chanyeol texts, and Minseok returns the favor. Brings his cock out and snaps a quick picture and sends it off. _‘yesssss thanks for blessing me.’_

He snorts, and they end up calling each other, moaning into each other’s ears as they stroke and pull themselves off and coming into their hands, filthy and sated, and Minseok feels a lot better than he did.

.

“You have your own bucket, Baekhyun, leave mine alone,” Jongdae is saying, bringing his bucket of popcorn up from Baekhyun’s grabby hands. When he tries to do the same to Kyungsoo, his face is simply pushed away with one hand, while Kyungsoo calmly, nonchalantly keeps eating with the other.

“Ah, she's going to make me do the rounds soon,” Minseok says, and stuffs his face with his frozen yogurt cone, needing something to do. “Do you think he’s here already?”

“Just tell her you want to keep boning this guy so she’ll leave you alone. She won’t fire you for not dating her son,” Jongdae says frankly, and Minseok almost chokes on the mouthful.

“This, it has nothing to do with him,” he says, eyes tearing up with how cold the yogurt was going down his throat suddenly. “I’m just nervous and not really looking forward to this.”

“Uh huh,” Kyungsoo says, staring at him. “Why do you keep checking your phone, then? He not been replying?”

“He’s busy,” he says, trying to seem nonchalant, and they give him matching snorts, before turning back to their food.

“Minseok,” Mrs, Park comes out of the blue very suddenly to stand next to him, and he almost jumps. “Are you having fun?”

“Yes, Mrs. Park,” he says, smiling at her quietly. “It’s a very lovely party.”

“The staff have done very well,” she says, and she places her hand in the crook of his elbow, and gently steers them into the party, as Minseok knew she would. “Let me introduce you to a few people.”

“Yes, of course,” he says, smiling quietly and hiding the bit of dread he’s feeling, and she leads them through the many guests, introducing him to many of her friends, business partners, and he waits for the inevitable moment she’ll introduce him to her son.

It’s around twenty minutes later when she’s guiding him to the chocolate fountain, where a figure is hunched over and trying to maneuver as much chocolate on to the bowl of marshmallows he’s holding, and she’s saying, “And, this is my son-”

The ears look awfully familiar, despite the shocking bright blue of his hair. Her son stands up when he hears her addressing him, and Minseok swallows his tongue when their eyes meet.

“Chanyeol,” she says, smiling, and Chanyeol can’t stop staring at him, mirroring his expression with his mouth agape, eyes wide.

They’re silent for too long, and she looks between them, waiting, and Minseok shakes himself off a little, holding out his hand, clearing his throat.

“Hello,” he says, giving Chanyeol a look when he doesn’t move for several moments. Eventually, their hands meet, and Chanyeol’s eyes get wider in question.

“I’ll leave you two to it, then,” she says, sounding curious and maybe a little worried as she looks between the two of them, but she pats them both on the shoulder as she leaves them, and they stare at each other for another solid minute, before Minseok takes his hand, pulling them to the balcony.

“What the _fuck,”_ he says as soon as they’re alone, and it’s dark already outside, but he can see the pinkness of Chanyeol’s complexion. “What the fuck, you’re her son? _Park_ Chanyeol? You’re the one who plays in the record store and has a cute puppy named Toben?”

Chanyeol’s blush deepens, but he says in reply, “You’re her _Minseokkie_ who almost single-handedly found all her investors and got the company to be featured in _Vogue?”_

“Shit. _Shit,”_ Minseok tries to wrap his head around everything unsure of what to feel. He’s not angry, or sad, or even particularly very happy. He’s just. Confused. “You didn’t tell me.”

“Well, you didn’t tell me everything either,” Chanyeol says, and he’s shifting a little on his feet. “I. I never would have thought that this boring, perfect and crazy intelligent person she keeps rattling on about would be _you._ Super cute and lovely and crazy fantastic at sex and gave me a sex-limp.”

Minseok pauses. “I’m _boring?”_

Chanyeol’s eyes widen. “N-No, you’re really not, Minnie, it’s. It's the way she described you, you were always so. So prim and really orderly and gets the job done and it’s amazing but. She made you sound so unlike someone I would get along with.”

It makes sense, because it’s otherwise true, but the words sting a little, to his surprise. Chanyeol tacks on, “I’m sorry. You’re not boring, I promise, Min. It’s just, weird. Shit, you gave me the best dicking down of my life and you’re this person she’s always talking about and it’s _weird.”_

And Minseok, he really understands. “Fuck, I’ve been hearing about you for as long as I’ve been working for your mother,” he says. “Do you know just how many times I’ve heard about your big cute ears and your eyes and how pretty and cute your smile is?”

Chanyeol blinks at him. “I’m cute?”

 _Jesus._ “Of course you are, you know you’re adorable,” he says, and Chanyeol is visibly trying to fight back a smile, and it’s really not the right time, but he lets him have it. Tells him, “I like the blue. It suits you.”

Chanyeol grins, shakes his hair a little, the blue catching a bit of the light. “Thank you. I did it right before I flew back. The waters on the beach, they were really inspiring.”

Minseok tries not to get too distracted, too endeared. Very difficult. “What are we going to tell her?”

“What do you mean?”

“Chanyeol, your mother is a smart woman,” he says. “She can’t possibly believe that we just met now, not with the way we reacted to seeing each other, and I’d really prefer not to tell her that I met you in Jeju and we proceeded to have sex in a tent and a pool, multiple times.”

“I know my mom, she’d be more concerned with the fact that I’d slept in a tent,” he says, and Minseok gives him a look.

“We still can’t tell her.”

“Well, we can’t tell her everything, maybe, but still. She’d always wanted us to meet and we _have,_ not in the way she would have thought but we did. And we got along great,” he says, and he’s touching Minseok’s hand lightly, carefully. “At least, I would think so.”

“I think so too, but it doesn’t change the fact that this is really going to be very awkward, even to a minute degree,” he says, sighing. “What would we even say to her?”

“Hello,” they both jump a little, and they look towards the door, where his boss, _Chanyeol’s mother,_ is coming out to the balcony, a few bottles in hand. “You’ve been out for a while and I got a few beers for you.”

“Oh, thank you, Mrs. Park,” Minseok says, taking her load from her, and Chanyeol bends down to kiss her cheek loudly.

“So, been getting to know each other?” she says with a curious tone, something behind it that tells Minseok that she’s hoping this will work. And he wants it too, as well, but. It doesn’t change the fact that this is more awkward than he would have imagined.

“Oh, yeah. Turns out I’ve seen Minseok before,” Chanyeol says. Minseok stares at him, trying to make him _stop_ as wordlessly and silently as he can, but when Chanyeol continues, he just says, “He was a speaker in one of those talks in school Sehun made me go to with him, for marketing and strategies.”

Minseok blinks at him, because _no he most certainly did not,_ he’s never even given a talk at any school, but Mrs. Park makes a soft noise of recognition, clapping her hands once and looking between them.

“Oh! What beautiful fate,” she says, smiling so widely, and Minseok looks at Chanyeol, who just gives him a small smile, and a smaller wink.

“Hmm, yeah. He almost made it sound interesting enough for me to want to pursue it.” he says, and Minseok pauses, looks at him curiously.

His mother makes a soft noise, and pats his cheek warmly. “Well. You’ll find what you really want to do.”

“I’m sure,” he says, smiling back, but he sighs a bit later. “Ah. I’m sorry, but I think I should get going. I have a few more exams to study for, and it’s getting late.”

“I understand, darling,” she says, and he comes forward to embrace her. “Study well. Dinner tomorrow?”

“Maybe after exams are over,” he says, smiling at her. He looks at Minseok, and his smile is genuine, the slightest bit unpleasant though still. “It was really nice to meet you again, Minseok.”

“Yes, it was nice to meet you, too,” he replies, and Chanyeol hugs him. Minseok blinks, not expecting to be embraced so easily, warmly, but he hold him back, patting his back with as little tenseness as he can manage.

“Bye,” he waves once he lets go, smiling, and showing himself out, Minseok staring after him.

“He’s such a sweet boy, isn’t he?” Mrs. Park says then, and Minseok looks at her.

“Yes, really sweet,” he says, and at least this one isn’t a lie.

.

“You still ignoring your dream boy, then?” Jongdae is saying as he enters Minseok’s office, arms ladened with _more_ reports. Minseok is just shy of tearing all his hair out, but truthfully, it’s what he needs.

“What? What makes you think that?” he asks, schooling his face into something resembling disappointment as he takes in all the documents he has to review, and it’s going to be a long afternoon.

“You haven’t been as springy,” he says, and Minseok ignores him in favor of opening the first envelope, the first page after the title already full of charts. His head is aching. He needs to work even more. “Did something happen?”

“Nothing happened, I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not!” Baekhyun wheels in, chair pushed by Kyungsoo. He wants to burn everything. “You’ve been working overtime for the past week, and you keep on taking more work. You’re even doing our jobs.”

“Does it have something to do with meeting the boss’s son?” Kyungsoo says. They all look at him, and he remarks casually, “I noticed since the party, you’ve been keeping yourself even busier than usual. Hardly ever look at your phone.”

“I’m fine,” he repeats, wants them all to leave, because he’ll end up saying something if they don’t. He’d prefer for that not to happen.

Baekhyun wheels himself closer, sets his feet on top of his desk, leans back, waiting. Minseok glares. They respond with Jongdae draping himself over his couch, bringing out his phone and calling for Chinese delivery, and Kyungsoo starts tinkering about his books.

“I’m not saying anything,” he says, getting back to the endless reports, determined to ignore them if they’re not going to leave him alone.

“Fine. We’ll wait,” Kyungsoo just says, and they linger around for several minutes. Minseok manages to finish the first envelope, opening the second when he looks up and Kyungsoo is sliding out his copy of TVXQ’s latest comeback from the shelf, looking through the pictures in the photobook curiously.

He opens the book, until the spine is straining and Minseok’s eye twitches, a treasured possession suffering. He dares not look at Baekhyun’s shoes on the expensive grain wood of his desk, or Jongdae humming about black bean noodles, sprawled on the couch.

“Ah. Yunho is the most handsome,” he notes, and Jongdae opens his mouth, about to make a strongly worded argument in defense of Changmin, and Minseok doesn’t want to be here for any of it, so he says, “Please get out.”

“Why do you even have that here?”

 _“You_ gave it to him, Jongdae, birthday gift.”

“Jongdae gave me the lightstick,” he says weakly, watching as they gather around the album, bringing out the photocard and tracing the lines of Changmin’s perfect face.

“It looks like a well-read book,” Kyungsoo says, can probably see his fingerprints on it with his glasses, and Minseok is going to die. “Yunho’s face structure is perfect.”

“Changmin can _cook.”_

“I can cook, what’s your point?”

“What’s the point of fighting, they’re both real life gods. We get off to both,” Baekhyun says, at the same time Minseok blurts out, “They’re the same person!”

The three of them look at him, confused.

“What?” Baekhyun says, blinking, and Minseok want the ground to swallow him up.

“Yunho and Changmin are the same person? Huh?” Jongdae says, and Minseok sinks back into his chair, feeling lifeless. “Well, if you mean they’re both perfect, well, I can concede to that.”

“No, no,” he says, defeated. “That’s. That’s not what I meant. I’m sorry.”

“Who’s the same person?” Kyungsoo says, and Jongdae stares at them both, then at him.

“We’re going to keep on guessing unless you tell us,” he says, and Minseok knows they will, and it’s a whole other headache coming.

“The person I met in Jeju,” he says, swallowing as he considers his words. “Turns out, it was Mrs. Park’s son.”

They’re quiet for several minutes. Then, Baekhyun muses, “The person with the monster dick is Mrs. Park’s son?”

Kyungsoo and Jongdae both kick at the chair, and he’s flopping to the ground after he loses his balance trying to stop his inevitable fall.

As far as their reactions go, it’s actually better than what Minseok had initially pictured. No one is making fun of him, and just one out of three making a sexual comment isn’t so bad.

“Isn’t this kind of a good thing?” Kyungsoo is saying. “That they’re the same person? So there won’t be much conflict of interest, now.”

“It’s not like you have to tell the boss everything you two did,” Jongdae says, not able to resist Baekhyun’s pout and helping him stand. “You don’t have to quit to not meet her son now, yay.”

“Isn’t that the weird thing?” Baekhyun says, guarding himself before the other two can push him back down. “That you did the dirty and kept in touch and now that he’s actually the same dude. It’s weird. Someone you’ve been trying to avoid meeting is this same person, I wouldn’t know how to react either.”

He’s really right, and Minseok sighs, unable to determine how he really feels. “I should have said more, when I saw him again. I didn’t say enough. But, I didn’t know what to tell him.”

“You really seem to like him,” Baekhyun says, considering him.

“Ah, but it’s awkward now,” he says, glancing at his phone, void of selfies or dick pics or any messages from Chanyeol. “I didn’t know what to tell him, and I still don’t, but by the time I figured that I have at least the courage to send him a message, it didn’t seem appropriate, after all the radio silence. He hasn’t sent me anything either, so. Is that a sign of him not wanting to talk to me?”

“Pretty sure he just feels the same way,” Jongdae says. “Well, you really should take your time, anyway. If you still want to send him something, you should.”

“It seems like you two really like each other,” Kyungsoo says. “You didn’t hide it very well.”

“He’s really very cute,” he admits, sighing. He blames the exhaustion from working so much for his honesty and lack of filter. “Ah. I don’t even know how to begin.”

“Well. It would be a shame to not try, in the least.”

It does.

.

It takes another week before he hears from Chanyeol again. It’s not even on purpose.

He’s waiting at the bar, swilling around his water in his glass and waiting for Junmyeon and Yixing to reappear from their ‘bathroom break,’ but it had almost been half an hour since they’d left him there and Minseok knows they’re too busy being nasty and it’s unlikely they would be coming back, the traitors.

He sighs, and really, it’s his own fault for coming along with them and not saying no to their pleas of being their designated driver even though he _knows_ Yixing always has a driver on call, knowing they would sooner or later abandon him to christen Yixing’s newly bought apartment even if they _had_ promised him that he wouldn’t be left out.

“How about a drink, sir?” the bartender asks him, and he smiles, shakes his head.

“Just more water, and the bill,” he says, resigning himself to paying for the drinks Junmyeon and Yixing had had as well, and he’s sighing again, preparing his wallet.

He glances to the side, and does a double take.

“Sir, your bill-“

“Ah, excuse me for a moment,” he says, getting down from his stool, and walking over to the booth in the corner.

There are two _handsome,_ very tactile men, attached at the mouth and hands everywhere as they roll around in the seats, and next to them, looking awkward as hell, desperately trying not to look at them or even be bothered that they’re getting in his space, even helping them back upright when they flop onto his lap, is Chanyeol. Electric blue hair and wide eyes and looking a little tired.

“Chanyeol,” he says, and he looks up, eyes getting even wider, and his mouth drops open just the slightest bit when he sees him, realizes it’s him.

“Minseok,” he says. His friends don’t pay him much mind, and he tries not to react when they bump into him and he’s almost off his seat.

He opens his mouth, and watches the two, presumably Sehun and Jongin, get horizontal across the seats, and he looks at Chanyeol, who is visibly embarrassed, and he says, disregarding the few weeks of radio silence, “Why don’t I buy you a Coke?”

Chanyeol is nodding instantly, standing up and they don’t even look up, maximizing the space vacated.

“Thank you,” Chanyeol is saying when they’re back at the bar and he has a cold glass of cola with a fancy round ice ball in his hand, and his ears are pink, but he’s otherwise composed. “For this. And, for, um, getting me away from them. They’re bad usually and I’m used to it but tonight, Jongin got a promotion at his dance company and Sehun’s booked a campaign for LV, so. It’s a celebration, tonight. I was designated driver, though, so. I guess it was just them celebrating.”

“They won’t mind you leaving them?”

“I don’t think they’ll even notice,” he says, and he has a look on his face that makes him look even more endearing than he usually is.

Minseok doesn’t know what to say. He doesn’t think it quite appropriate to segue directly into apologizing for not contacting him as of late, so instead, he asks, “Are you done with exams?”

“Yes. Just today. I suppose it was part of the reason for the celebration tonight, but when you’ve been taking exams as long as I have, well,” he says, frowning a little, before he polishes off the rest of his Coke.

Minseok tilts his head, considers him quietly. “There isn’t any shame in that.”

“Ah, but it’s frustrating,” he says, sighing. “I’ve been taking tests for _years,_ just floating around from degree to degree and trying to figure out what I want to do and. I just want to do it, you know?”

“Do you have any idea what it is you want to do?” he asks him, and Chanyeol pouts, bottom lip out and he stares at the single round ball of ice slowly melting.

“I really, really love music,” he admits. “Nothing else feels like it. Want to go to school for it and it doesn’t have to be on stage, you know? Just hearing it, making it. It’s enough. More than enough.”

“Then do that,” he says, and Chanyeol sighs. “Your mother keeps on telling me about how you play in the record store, always telling me I should visit and hear you sing. She seems supportive.”

“It’s different, playing to a little audience on the side, from actually going to school for it and making a living out of it,” he says, contemplative. “I don’t know what she’ll think. It’s a little scary to be honest.”

Minseok can’t refute him. He knows it’s true himself. “I don’t know her as well as you. But, if I do know something, it’s her immense love for you. It _is_ scary, telling her, but it’s direction. I think that will make her happy, for you. And I think it’s always a little scarier, to not admit, to stay on the safe side of things. Life isn’t made memorable by not taking chances.”

Chanyeol looks at him, really looks. His stare is hard but in no bit harsh, and Minseok would blush if he weren’t already quite red.

“If all else fails, at least you most probably have a trust fund thing going on.”

Suddenly Chanyeol laughs, deep and making his eyes disappear and his whole body moves with the force of it, shoulders leaning back and hands on Minseok’s arms, hitting him, such a physical being.

“Ah, so you really do have a trust fund?”

“I’m not _that_ rich,” he says, still laughing, still endearing. Really, Minseok wasn’t trying to be funny, but he lets Chanyeol laugh at him, looks as if he feels a little better.

“Then how did you afford to go on that _spontaneous_ island hopping trip in the middle of your semester?” he asks, and Chanyeol beams at him conspiringly.

“It's a thrilling tale,” Chanyeol tells him.

Minseok leans back in his seat, waits. “Tell me.”

Chanyeol blinks, and stares at him. “Wait, really?”

“Yes, why not?” he says, feeling brave enough to fix Chanyeol’s collar for him. He watches those beautiful ears turn pink. “I like your stories. Tell me.”

Chanyeol stares at him, as if trying to gage his honesty. But Minseok supposes he passes his test, because he starts telling him of the really thrilling tale of Sehun getting paid _way_ too much for an ad campaign after his photoshoot had gone viral, and decided to use the money to travel with his boyfriend, and Chanyeol had been blackmailed into coming along because he was the only one who had remembered to renew his driver’s license and they needed him to drive.

It’s about the poorest logic he’s ever heard, but Minseok doesn’t question it, because had he not come, they would not have met, and that would have been a great shame.

“-So Jongin and Sehun had to help me cram all my shit in advance so I could do the trip with them,” he says, and he’s tilting his head a little, looking at him.

“Hmm. Was it worth all the trouble?” he asks, and Chanyeol is blushing.

“For those few nights in Jeju we had together? No question,” Chanyeol answers, and there’s this endearing confidence and shyness that shouldn’t go together, shouldn’t even make sense, but here he is, both, and being wonderfully earnest about it.

“I missed you,” Minseok says, and Chanyeol’s cheeks are rosy, and he pats them with his hands, covering most of his face. “I’m sorry I didn’t talk or message you, after the party. I just, I didn’t know what to say. But I don’t want you thinking it’s because I’m disappointed, or mad. It was just awkward.”

“I’m sorry too,” Chanyeol says, his bottom lip jutting out. Minseok wants to pull on it with his teeth, suck it into his mouth. “It was the same for me. I didn’t know if things would be the same, knowing this kid with no direction you met on an island is the same person I know you’ve been trying to avoid. Mostly, I. I didn’t want you thinking differently of me.”

“I don’t,” Minseok tells him honestly, with a small smile, and Chanyeol’s grin is badly hidden. He glances up, and pauses. “Ah. If I’m not wrong, your friends have just left.”

“What?” Chanyeol blinks rapidly, looks to the booth, and it’s indeed empty, a little all over the place like a whirlwind, and it’s evident they hadn’t paid for their drinks. “Oh, oh no. Those two. They really left me. They didn’t even _need_ me.”

“I’ll take care of your bill,” he says, flagging down the bartender, while Chanyeol looks like he’s choked on air, shaking his head and hands around.

“No, no, I’ll take care of it, they’re my friends,” he says, and Minseok shakes his head, giving his card for their bill, and Chanyeol won’t stop sputtering. “Minseok, you don’t have to do that.”

“I don’t,” he says, “but seeing as I pulled you away from them, and took up so much of your time-”

“You really don’t have to,” Chanyeol says. His whole face is red. “I wasn’t enjoying their company anyway.”

“Hmm, well. Allow me, this once,” he says, and he smiles at him quietly. “It _is_ rather late. I can walk you home, if you’d like?”

“I _just_ got out of classes for winter break,” Chanyeol tells him, and there's a little brightness in his eyes Minseok finds promising. “I don’t want to go home. Boring.”

“Well, in that case,” Minseok starts, thinking through his words carefully, still a little unsure of his welcome. “The view of the city from my place is astoundingly beautiful at this time of year,” he says, moving closer to Chanyeol’s ear, and Chanyeol shivers a little at his proximity. “How about it?”

It’s with that that that they’re in Minseok’s car going to his place, and it’s silent, but no stuffiness, comforting and warm and maybe the buzz of something _more_ just simmering beneath. It surprises him when Chanyeol lays his hand on his thigh, gliding up and down quietly and the warmth from his hand making his chest the slightest bit looser.

“Oh,” Chanyeol breathes out when they step into his apartment, clean and moderately sized and cleanly, simply furnished, marble and steel and he’d worked hard for it all. “Your place is really nice.”

“Thank you,” he says, already in the kitchen to make some hot tea for them.

“Like, hard-earned rich boy but still homey,” he says, and Minseok smiles, chuckles a little, because. Yes, that was what he was going for. “You look like the type who would have a whole fridge just for drinks.”

“Hmm, I don’t, but that’s a good idea,” he says, sliding Chanyeol his warm tea across the island, and they clink their cups together before drinking.

“I’ll show you the view,” he says, guiding him over to the large floor to ceiling window in his living room, and Chanyeol makes a soft noise of wonder at the lights below them, twinkling and shining in the dark of the night, and he looks, looks on as he nurses his tea, and he’s beautiful.

Minseok sips quietly from his own cup, taking him in, and he knows that this isn’t what Chanyeol came back to his for, isn’t _really_ interested in the view from his window or even in his excellent tea-making skills.

He makes him another cup anyway, making sure to use the best leaves he has to brew, and Chanyeol pouts at him for delaying what he wants and what they know is inevitable, but Minseok wants to take his time. He’s missed him, wants to just be with him for a little longer.

“My mother taught me how to make tea,” Minseok tells him, pouring out more scaldingly hot liquid into their cups. “She said it was a good life skill. Good spouse skill.”

Chanyeol blushes, finishes off his second serving of tea, and the heat from the hot drink is just making his ears burn the slightest bit redder as he makes a face from the burn on his tongue. He’s adorable. “And. Well, you’re good at it.”

“Thank you,” he says, “I only make tea for people special to me.”

“Don’t front,” he says, blushing deeper, “You _can’t_ be calling me special.”

“Why not?” Minseok asks him, tilting his head. “Do you not like being called such?”

“It’s. It’s not that,” he says. “I’m already hooked. You don’t need to try so hard.”

“Well, that’s not right,” he says, frowning a little. Chanyeol blinks at him. “I _have_ to try even harder, because it’s what you deserve. Mustn’t get complacent. You should be told you’re special, even when you know it, and especially when you don’t believe it.”

“You’re always so, _so,_ with me,” he says, trying to find the word but coming up short, and it’s alright. Minseok understands well enough. More than enough, because it’s the same for him, about him. “I missed that, about you. I missed a lot of things.”

“Hmm. Indulge me,” Minseok says. “Like what? Missed what?”

Chanyeol looks at him, and Minseok wonders how someone so bright always blushes when it comes to him. It’s just him. “I missed the way you didn’t dismiss my fears. Like, in the bar. No one’s really listened the way you have, and people listen, they do, but.”

“But?” he prompts when Chanyeol’s  pause is prolonged for several more moments.

“You always seemed like you _liked_ listening to me, or whatever I sent you, you didn’t dismiss it and you really _talked_ to me. Like what I was saying was actually interesting and it mattered,” he says, and he’s very red then, so endearingly shy and embarrassed though he has no reason to be.

“That’s because it _is_ interesting, regardless of what your friends think,” he says, and Chanyeol stares at him. “It’s part of why I missed you so much in those few weeks when we weren’t speaking. How bright you were and how earnest and found joy in everything and made me smile so much. You made me very happy, very effortlessly, by being yourself.”

He’s particularly beautiful when he’s flustered, overwhelmed enough that he takes what’s left of Minseok’s tea and finishes it off himself, cupping his face in his hands and looking so shy and gorgeous.

“I’m blushing,” he states what doesn’t need to be said, and Minseok just wants him all the more.

“You really are like your mother,” he remarks fondly, infinitely charmed. Chanyeol’s head snaps up at his words and the tone he uses.

“Why are we talking about her?” he pouts a little, then his eyes grow wide in horror after a short pause, thoroughly shocked. “Oh, oh no. Don’t tell me, you’re actually in love with my mom and you’ve just been using me to get to her all this time?!”

Minseok laughs, can’t quite help it. “Ah, no. As lovely as Mrs. Park is, I’m not very afraid to admit I’m actually rather taken by her son.”

Chanyeol stares at him for many long moments. Then, he’s getting up out of his seat, over to him, and climbing on to his lap, and slanting his lips over his, kissing him.

Minseok sighs, melting instantly, pressing back and opening his mouth for his tongue to slip in and it’s familiar and silky and hot. It feels a bit like a dream.

“I _did_ miss this too,” he says between a breath, Chanyeol taking advantage of his open mouth and slipping his tongue in, tasting him deeply. “Hmm, _hmm._ I was going to say it, but I thought it was quite obvious-”

“Say it anyway,” Chanyeol says, kissing and kissing him. Longer and harder until both their lips are swollen and sensitive and it’s all beautiful and warm. “It’s nice, being wanted.”

“Okay,” Minseok says, choking a little when his stupidly big hand is trailing down his chest, to his crotch and palming him through his pants. “Ah, _ah._ Let me, shit. Let me show you my room.”

“Oh. No table sex?” Chanyeol really pulls back, pouts at him.

Minseok blinks at him. “Um. No. Why?”  
“I thought, you know. In the tradition of sex in unconventional places,” he shrugs, as if it were that simple.

“I have to draw the line somewhere,” Minseok tells him, and Chanyeol pouts harder.

“You didn’t draw it when we were in a public pool? Or when I phonesexed you while you were on the train?”

“I eat here, you brat,” he says, and Chanyeol narrows his eyes at him.

“But you ate me!” he says, and he’s immediately _too_ much, and Minseok tries not to swallow his tongue. “And table sex means more memories! Not to diss bed sex, but, _boring.”_

“I’ll make this a memory, don’t you worry,” he says bites a bit at Chanyeol’s lip, and patting his butt, getting him to move along despite his frowning.

He leads them to his bedroom, clean and always warm and he makes short work of it. Pushes Chanyeol onto his back on the mattress firmly but still gentle, climbing on top of him and kissing him again, licking him and grinding their hips together.

“Nice room,” Chanyeol tries to note conversationally, but Minseok rubs his clothes ass over his already almost stiff cock, and he grunts, grabbing the bedding and trying to get a grip on himself.

“Hmm. Thank you,” he says in turn, hands moving down to unbutton Chanyeol’s shirt, run over his chest, arms, stomach. “Still not convinced with bed sex? Nice mattress? Stability?”

“I’m, _fuck,_ still undecided,” he says, strained as Minseok sits up, hands on his abs and rolling his body down _hard,_ letting him feel him.

“Hmm, well, I’ll help you decide,” he says, stripping himself of his clothing, making Chanyeol watch with hungry eyes. His huge hands are on his waist, fingers dipping into the waistband of his underwear, and Minseok smiles down at him, and he’s determined to get him to beg tonight.

He crawls down, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down just so, and pulling out his cock, more than half hard and already leaking at the slit. He licks, moaning at the familiarity of it all and feeling _so_ much better about everything already, and Chanyeol’s moans above him spur him on all the more, taking a bit more of his cock into his mouth, tasting him, filling his mouth up with him.

“Fucking, _fuck,”_ Chanyeol swears, and Minseok pops off his dick audibly, licking his lips with purpose, and Chanyeol is hoisting him back up with a growl, and it’s a bit of a shock when his underwear is pulled down, then a rip. “Oh, oh _shit._ I’m sorry-”

“Did you really tear my underwear?” he asks, and Chanyeol’s face is so deeply red. “You wanted my cock that much?”

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, and there’s a hand on his dick, stroking him, and Minseok really can’t help the way his eyes roll back to the back of his head.

“I, _oh,_ I can’t lie and say this isn’t a big deal,” he teases, tries to prolong this, but Chanyeol is moving him up, up, until his cock is right in front of his face and his tongue is licking him and he shivers as he hovers over him, trying to keep himself upright. “But. This pair _was_ Armani.”

“I’ll buy you a new pair,” he growls right before sucking his cock properly, feeding his length into his mouth and Minseok gives it to him, throwing his head back as Chanyeol’s perfect mouth envelopes his cock in perfect heat, and his ruined pair of briefs is the last thing on his mind.

He fucks his mouth for many minutes, getting harder and watching as Chanyeol’s mouth opens up for him, taking him in, pink lips stretched and gorgeously slick with spit, and Minseok wants to fuck him desperately. Feels it in his whole body, needs to sink his cock into his ass and make it known, all too clearly, just how much he missed him.

“I need to fuck you,” he voices it out, and Chanyeol is nodding, desperate tears leaking from his eyes as he pops off and gasps with want, nodding more and more.

“Please, _please.”_

He doesn’t waste time, reaching over to the bedside and pulling out his lube and a condom, both untouched for a while, but he’s going to maximize their use tonight. He pulls downs Chanyeol’s pants and underwear until all of his glorious body is naked, and he pours some lube over his fingers and warms it up, feeling Chanyeol’s eyes on him on every second.

When the first finger breaches him, Chanyeol’s whole chest shakes, and he moans as he bears down on it, reaching down and petting his balls, the base of his cock, and Minseok is desperate to fuck him, spear into him and make him feel him from the inside out.

“Beautiful, baby,” he praises him, then another finger, and Chanyeol is whining into the warm air of his bedroom. “Gorgeous, so gorgeous. Opening up for me.”

“Yes, _yes,”_ he whines, and he’s begging for another finger, and Minseok isn’t so mean to deny him.

He fucks him with three fingers for a minute or so, until he can’t wait any longer. Pulls out his hand and rolls down a condom and slicks his length up in record time, and lining himself up with his stretched hole.

When he sinks in, Chanyeol moans loudly, _loudly,_ and Minseok would usually be more mindful of his neighbors, but this boy is making him so much lighter, so much less concerned with what people think, and he kisses him just the once, encouraging, “Go on, let me hear you.”

Chanyeol doesn’t disappoint, groaning and whining as Minseok pushes into him, filling him up with his cock, making so much noise as he’s stretched open.

“Missed, _fuck,_ really missed this,” Chanyeol whimpers, throwing his head back onto the pillows and clutching Minseok’s arms as he’s split in two. “Please, more.”

“Of course, baby,” he says, kissing him before pulling out slowly, then fucking back into his ass in one hard, rough thrust, fucking the breath out of him and making him gasp with it.

“Oh, _oh,”_ he moans, voice deep and low and beautiful, and Minseok leans forward, kisses over his closed eyelids, feeling overwhelmed but also familiar, the bright burn comforting. “Please, fuck me.”

“Yes, _yes,”_ he answers for this gorgeous man, and he grips his waist, pulling him down as he sinks his cock into his body, over and over and lighting them both up from the inside, giving everything, wanting Chanyeol to fall apart on his length and the way he fills him up.

Minseok fucks into him, pace not faltering as he thrusts into him, harder then harder and faster, enough that they jostle up the bed and it shakes under their weight and activity, the cliche of his headboard thumping against his wall a delicious addition to the noise they’re making and Chanyeol’s moans his favorite of them all, flavoring the air and spurring him on, urging him to fuck him faster, fuck him harder and make him remember him.

He fucks him into the mattress, pushing into his hole and splitting him in two, and Chanyeol bears down on him beautifully, taking him and their lips skim together intimately as Minseok pounds into him, leaving no room for anything else, and Chanyeol clenches around him, moaning as he reaches down, squeezes Minseok’s ass as he fucks in.

“Not to be crude, but _fuck,_ I missed your tight ass,” he groans as he fucks in hard, and Chanyeol whines with the words and the force of his fucking, head lolling back and his ass throbs around him, squeezing around his cock. “Missed your cock too. Missed everything.”

“The, oh god, the plug really was such a poor substitute,” he admits breathlessly, nails biting into the flesh of Minseok’s ass as he rams into him, spreading his legs and welcoming him, and they both moan at the sensation.

“Remind me. You’ll have to show me up close how you use it,” he says, and he can’t tell if Chanyeol is nodding or his head is just moving along helplessly to the force of his pounding, but he goes harder all the same, fucking him and making him feel everything.

They go at it, hard and fast and long, and then Minseok is slipping out of him, cock furiously stiff and Chanyeol whines, and Minseok can’t stop staring at the way his face scrunches up, the way he reaches down and touches his cock, they way his hole clenches around nothing, desperate to be filled.

He gets up on his knees, and he lifts Chanyeol up by the hips, making him yelp, but it turns to a moan when he drives into him _hard,_ filling him in one swift stroke and Chanyeol’s shoulders sink back into the bed as Minseok fucks him this way.

 _“Fuck, fuck,_ that’s good,” he moans, his hands pulling at Minseok’s covers and pulling, scrunching as Minseok thrusts into him. “Oh, _uh, uh, uh,_ oh shit.”

“So good, Chanyeol, baby,” he moans right back, closing his eyes and relishing the warmth and tightness of his body around his cock, and kissing him though the angle is weird, licking across his teeth then his tongue and sucking on it as he fucks him. “You close?”

“Hmmm,” he whimpers and hums, his cock bouncing against his stomach as Minseok drives into him, their pace steady and pounding. “Really close. Oh, _oh god._ So close, Minseok. Need to come.”

“Yes, _yes, baby,”_ he says, “how, how hard-”

 _“As hard as you’ll give me,”_ Chanyeol moans loudly, almost a scream, and Minseok intends to deliver. Grips his hips tightly and _fucks_ in, ramming into him and going deep, hard, fast, and Chanyeol shouts, writhing on the bed as he’s fucked well and good and his cock dribbling desperately at the end.

“Love how you take me,” Minseok says as he pounds into him, his ass heavenly. “Love your ass, so good, like you can’t get enough.”

“Oh, fuck!” Chanyeol whines, rolling his hips as best as he can but mostly letting Minseok have his way, his ass clenching and squeezing as it’s filled perfectly with cock. “Your cock, oh, Minseok. Need more, _more-”_

 _“Oh, fuck, baby,”_ Minseok moans, and he snaps, hips pounding and cock spilling into the condom as he thrusts into his ass, unable to hold it in. He groans as he keeps fucking him, his ass so welcoming and gorgeous, and his chest shudders as he slows, and Chanyeol whines.

He doesn’t touch himself despite the clear desperation in his voice, the way his body shakes, and Minseok groans, and pulls out, slithers down, and takes his cock into his mouth, sucking and swallowing immediately.

It’s instant. Chanyeol moans and cries as he comes, and Minseok takes everything, every drop and licks him clean and swallows as he goes on, coming for longer and longer and then he’s shivering in sensitivity, whimpering when Minseok pulls back slowly and kisses the tip affectionately.

“Ah, _ah,_ too much,” he whines, and Minseok acquiesces, pushing himself up and lays down on top of him, pulling him into a kiss.

“You did so well, baby,” he says, kissing him. Chanyeol melts under him, and his eyes are bright when they pull apart. “How did you like the bed sex?”

“Hmm. Unclear,” he replies, and Minseok smiles at him, reading through his poor feigned nonchalance. The breathlessness and the glint in his eyes give him away. “I think we need to go again, just to be sure. Trial 2 out of infinity.”

“I see,” Minseok says, smiling softly when Chanyeol grins, then puckers his lips, pouting for a kiss, which he gives him easily, with no complaint. “Well. As much as I would really love to convince you now, it’s late, and I don’t have the same bodyclock I used to when I was in college.”

“Old man,” Chanyeol teases him, and Minseok pinches his side playfully, kissing him again when he yelps.

“I’ll make you breakfast tomorrow?” Minseok says, and Chanyeol’s eyes beam up at him.

“Is that a sex code thing?”

 _“Jesus,_ no. I make good omelettes,” he says, and Chanyeol brightens, snuggles up to him. “That is, if you want to stay.”

“Yes,” he says immediately, leaning up to press their mouths together, comfortably, familiarly. “Yes. I must stay, to judge these omelettes and see if you’re telling the truth.”

“Of course. Of utmost importance,” Minseok indulges him, and Chanyeol’s smile is so beautiful, such a bright thing.

.

“Chanyeol.”

“Hmm.”

“Let go of me.”

_“No.”_

Minseok sighs, but lets him cuddle closer for a moment, letting him trap him in his long-limbed snuggle and burrows his face into his neck.

“Baby, I still have work,” he brushes his hair softly with his fingers, tempted to just stay in and shower him with kisses and cock and spoil him with food and many lovely things.

 _“No,”_ Chanyeol mumbles, holding him tighter, and Minseok smiles, running his hands up and down the skin of his back, broad and skin soft. “I’ll call my mom, make her get you the rest of the month off.”

“Brat,” he chides, but he’s tilting Chanyeol’s face up, leaving a small kiss on his lips, and his resulting little shy, pleased, sleepy smile is gorgeous, the loveliest thing. “I can’t. I have an important meeting.”

 _“I’m_ an important meeting,” Chanyeol says, pouting, and Minseok tuts, detangling himself and Chanyeol palms his ass lovingly as he stands up from the bed, right before he slides on his underwear.

“Yes, but while that’s true, this is a meeting with the board,” Minseok answers, letting him touch a moment longer, before he walks away with a final kiss on Chanyeol’s cheek, moving to the kitchen to make them breakfast.

He’s hardly just broken the eggs when Chanyeol is shuffling sleepily into the room, wrapping his arms around him and laying his head on his shoulder, napping on him.

“Baby boy, I can’t move,” he says, patting his arms, and Chanyeol sniffs, before nodding against his shoulder and moving tiredly towards the island, where he sits and sets his forehead against the cool marble. “Hmm. Not a morning person?”  
“I like sleep,” he replies, voice muffled, and Minseok smiles. “And I’m tired. Sex tired. It’s great, but. I’m tired.”

“Hmm. I wore you out?”

“I’m _tired,”_ Chanyeol groans, and Minseok chuckles, chuckles more when he says, “I want you to knock me out with your dick.”

“I’m afraid I don’t have the capacity to do that,” he says.

“I believe in your dick power,” Chanyeol says, yawning.

It doesn’t take him long to finish cooking their meal, and he swears he sees Chanyeol’s ears perk up like a puppy when he sets down the food in front of him, sniffing it. Minseok feeds him the first bite, and he watches his eyes shut close and his moan is embarrassingly loud as he chews.

“Good?” he asks, and Chanyeol takes the second bite he offers excitedly, moaning again.

“You make eggs the way you have sex,” he says honestly. “You make my brain melt with how good you are.”

“Glad to hear it,” Minseok says, blushing, accepting the chopstick-ful of egg offered to him, and the follow-up tongue in his mouth, though not much else. “Ah, baby, I can’t. I’m already running late as it is. I’m sorry.”

Chanyeol pouts again, but reels back, kissing him simply then taking another bite of egg and a bit of kimchi along with it.

They feed each other, silence comfortable between soft words, and it’s when they’re gathering the plates that they’d used when Chanyeol tells him quietly, “I think I’m going to tell her, later. About doing music, studying it. Having a future making it.”

Minseok smiles, puts down the plates and holds Chanyeol’s waist, looking up at him, “That’s good. That’s really good, be proud of yourself.”

“Kinda scared,” he admits. Minseok kisses his jaw in comfort.

“It’s okay, to be scared,” he says. “It’s all okay. But you’re doing it. Be proud of yourself.”

“Hmm,” Chanyeol leans his head next to his, really, Minseok’s temple against his chin, their height difference a little too much for much else. “Thank you.”

“No need for that,” he says, fingertips grazing his skin. “Hmm. I’m going to take a shower. Join me?” He _feels_ the glint that must be in Chanyeol’s gaze, and he adds, “No sex, I mean it. I have to be at work soon.”

A sigh, but Chanyeol bounces behind him regardless, linking their fingers together as they make their way to the bathroom, the other hand already reaching down to slip underneath the waistband of his underwear, patting and touching him nonchalantly.

.

“And this concludes my presentation,” he smiles as the last slide of the report is flashed on to the screen, and he smiles as he bows, “Thank you all for listening.”

Applause, quite a lot of it, and he stands back up and smiles wider, Baekhyun and Jongdae near the back, grins wide on their faces and doing little shoulder shimmies because they all know they have this in the bag. Kyungsoo is a little more refined, staring them down, but he keeps bobbing his head in time to them anyway, and they’re all menaces.

He’s congratulated by the investors and the board as they stand, and trickle out of the room slowly, and then, Mrs. Park is smiling at him warmly, drawing him into a hug.

“Great, great job, Minseok,” she says, “You’ve secured us at least another decade of operations.”

“That’s excessive, Ma’am,” he says, but smiles nonetheless, even accepting the small kiss to his cheek she offers, chaste and soft. “I’m just doing my job.”

“And I can’t praise you for doing it well?” she says, and she pats his face gently, smile not diminishing. “You’ve been working very hard, you and your staff. I’m very happy and thankful.”

“Well, you’ve been very kind to us, Mrs. Park,” he says. “It’s nice to work for a boss who treats everyone well.”

“Hmm,” she hums, linking her arm comfortably through his and steering them out of the room after he finishes packing his laptop, and he knows there’s not much room for it. When she walks with any of them this way, it’s something of an indicator; they’re going to have lunch together, in her office, where she always seems to have cases of her home-cooked meals.

It’s stir fried beef today, salty sweet with soy and sesame, still warm red rice and plenty of kimchi, radish and bean sprouts. There’s even soup out of her magic thermos, and he eats comfortably as they converse about many things except work.

“Chanyeol came to see me the other day,” she says as she’s piling more rice onto his bowl, and he doesn’t have much choice but to eat it. He listened attentively as she goes on, “Well, he visits often, but it was different this time. Wasn’t just visiting Toben or asking for food, like he usually does.”

Minseok doesn’t say anything, waits for her to continue, and she does after taking a bite herself.

“He wants to do music, he told me,” she says, and the smile on her face is fond, gentle. “As a career. I always thought he was very good at it, was just a matter of time. I’m very proud of him. Making decisions like this aren’t easy.”

“That’s good, Mrs. Park,” he says, smiling as well. “I’m very happy for him.”

“Oh, you should have seen him, Minseok,” she says, laughing a little. “Reminds me of how young he still is. He was so nervous, kept stalling and stumbling over his words. He even cried, my darling boy. Nothing to be afraid of!”

“I’d told him it would be alright,” Minseok tells her, and her gaze gets even softer. “That you would understand. I was right.”

“He’d told me you’d helped him,” she says, and Minseok shakes his head, because he’d done really nothing. This was Chanyeol and his effort and courage. “Thank you, too, Minseok.”

“I really didn’t do much,” he says, still shaking his head.

“Even if it’s just the push to help him decide to tell me, then that still means something to me. Thank you anyway,” she tells him, and Minseok blushes a little, not knowing how to respond. She just goes on to say, “Well, it seems like you two are getting along.”

“He’s. He’s quite wonderful, Ma’am,” he tells her, and she smiles, that little smug one that’s familiar, though not on her face.

“He should be, I raised him,” she says, and Minseok blushes for some reason. It’s a strange situation. “You’ve kept in touch, then?”

“Well, yes. He’s very lovely company,” he says, admits to her. “We’re getting to know each other, slowly.”

“Hmm,” she hums, just looking at him, observing. Her eyes are very warm. “I’m very glad. I’d always thought that you two would get along. It’s not very often I’m wrong, you know.”

“Well,” he thinks, can’t stop blushing under her gaze, “It is quite fortunate, then, that you aren’t wrong often, Mrs. Park.”

“Of course, I have great instincts,” she says. “He’s very lovely, isn’t he?”

“I don’t think there’s a possibility of anyone not being fond of him,” he admits, and her smile is so softly smug and he feels quite vulnerable but he’s been very happy. He supposes he’ll get her have this, the very least of what she deserves.

“I don’t mean to pressure you,” she starts, pausing a little, making him blink, “And regardless of what happens in the future, I will remain very thankful of the work you’ve done here in our humble little company. But, I trust. That you will take care of him?”

“It goes without saying, Ma’am,” he says, easily, honestly. “Someone like him should be treated very well. All the more so, because he is your son.”

“Hmm. I’ll be sure that he takes care of you as well,” she says. He blinks, then blushes, touched and shy, and she piles on more food into his bowl, reading him well and changing the topic to how big Toben is getting, how playful he is, and how he has to bring his cat around some time soon.

.

Working overtime isn’t a new concept to Minseok. He’s done it often, really, when the company was just finding its footing and there were too little hands working, and it’s all okay. Now that they’re more secure, he’s needed to do it less and less. He still works a lot, still works hard, but all things said, his workload has lightened considerably once things picked up.

Tonight, though, he finds himself in the office later than usual, maybe the latest he’s ever been here, everyone else having gone home, including the maintenance staff. He sighs, going through the files for tomorrow’s lunch meeting with their new business partners, and it’s an important enough meeting that he has to stay behind and read up on everyone and everything.

He’s supposedly alone in the office, so he jumps in his seat when there’s a knock on his glass door. He blinks rapidly, and on his chest, and he looks up, surprised to see Chanyeol’s beautiful wide grin and round eyes, waving enthusiastically with both of his hands.

“Ah, what are you doing here,” he says as he opens the door for him, and Chanyeol reels him in first for a kiss, arms around Minseok’s neck and swaying them together, and Minseok forgets where he is for a moment.

“I called and your phone was dead, I think,” he says, and Minseok blinks, then remembers, yes, he _had_ turned off his phone to focus better. “So I asked Baekhyun where you might be and he mentioned that you were working late tonight.”

“I have an important meeting tomorrow. I was studying up,” he replies, and Chanyeol gives him a small pout.

“They work you too hard,” he says, and Minseok gives him a small smile, kissing the pout away. “You need some breaks, too.”

“You’re going to tempt me into too many,” he says, snorting a little, and Chanyeol doesn’t deny it. “Hmm, it’s late. What are you here for?”

“You,” he answers, and Minseok tuts at him gently.

“Baby, you should be resting. You could have waited to see me,” he tells him, and Chanyeol shakes his head.

“No, but, you see,” he says, and Minseok sees it, how he’s bouncing on his feet a little, the nervous dart in his eyes, the little fidgets, “I don’t think I could have waited. I might lose my nerve.”

“For what?” he asks, and Chanyeol’s eyes are shining.

“I. I wanted to ask you out, properly,” he says. Blurts out, more like, almost straight up yells it. His eyes widen at his own volume, and he’s covering his face with his hands, immediately embarrassed. “Oh, _oh,_ Minnie. I’m sorry, that was supposed to be a lot smoother.”

“It wouldn’t be you if it weren’t,” he says, a little surprised still from being semi-shouted at, but he’s smiling all the same, hopelessly endeared by the boy in front of him. “Hmm, so you’re asking me out on a date?”

“I, _I, oh,”_ Chanyeol is whining in front of him, peeking from behind his fingers, so frustratingly adorable. Minseok can’t wait to really fall in love with him, more than he already is. “I. I was thinking that we could get dinner, a late one? I know this nice place that stays open until late and they make the _best_ seafood noodles, and. I don’t know. I really just want to date you, for real.”

Minseok pauses a little, just looking at him, taking him in. Chanyeol looks back, then looks everywhere _but_ at him, bouncing nervously on his feet and he starts rambling, “Oh, but. But if you don’t want to go on a date, that’s okay too. If, if you weren’t interested in me-”

“Stop right there, Chanyeol,” he says, reaching up and calming him gently with his hands on his face, softly holding him, Chanyeol’s large eyes fixing themselves on him, beautiful, bright, a little bit scared. “Please don’t finish that sentence. It makes me sad to think that you would think I would ever not be interested in you.”

He blinks rapidly, and Minseok can almost _feel_ beneath his fingers the way Chanyeol’s skin heats up with his blush. “I. Okay.”

“Such a brave one, you are,” he says, smiling at him. “Always taking the risk and saying what you want. Even though you always get so flustered after. You don’t have to be so cautious with me. Is it, because I make you feel shy or nervous?”

“Oh, no,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “You make me feel very comfortable. I like it, a lot, with you. I’m just. I don’t know, it’s _you?_ If you can understand that.”

“I somehow do,” he answers, because it’s the same for him, when it comes to Chanyeol. “I just want you to know. You can always be a little more free with me. It’s okay to be nervous, but don’t doubt yourself with me. I’ll always listen.”

“I. Okay, I’ll try,” Chanyeol says, ears red. Impossibly beautiful. “But. But you haven’t answered me. Umm. Yeah.”

Minseok blinks a little, then he smiles gently, widely. Like he could _ever_ say no, “Of course, Chanyeol. I would be very, very happy to go on a date with you. _Many_ dates with you.”

Chanyeol stares at him, turning even redder, but his smile so wide and beautiful and he’s really the best thing to happen to Minseok.

“Okay, okay, that’s good, really good,” he says, and he’s bouncing on his feet again, but happily now, and he’s leaning down and kissing him.

Minseok smiles against his mouth, but lets him lead, moves his mouth gently and willingly under his and letting him take. Chanyeol takes, but softly under the current of excitement and joy that guides him.

“You wanted dinner?” he asks him when they part, and Chanyeol nods, beaming at him.

“I wanted to treat you!” he says, and Minseok smiles at quietly, but pulls away slowly, moving back to his chair.

“Would you mind waiting just another few minutes?” he asks, “I’m just reading a page or two more, then I’m all yours.”

“Oh, yes! Of course, I’m not even here,” Chanyeol says, and Minseok raises an eyebrow at him, because Chanyeol is anything but discrete or subtle, but he settles back in his chair and reads through the papers Jongdae had compiled for him.

He reads quickly efficiently through the notes, and he works hard, but Chanyeol tinkers around, looking through his shelves and his office, and it doesn’t exactly make Minseok uncomfortable. Really, he’s quite surprised at how much he doesn’t mind him being there, in his space. It’s just, he’s very _present,_ and Minseok has yet to really be successful in not noticing Chanyeol when they’re in the same vicinity.

“Those are a lot of awards,” Chanyeol says out loud a little later, his little restless self not being able to keep quiet. Minseok looks up, sees him looking at the shelf of trophies and certificates and other things Minseok’s collected over his time with the company. “You work hard.”

“Those are the company’s,” he says. “I don’t. How do I say this? I don’t like showing them off.”

“Then why are they here?” Chanyeol says, and he tries picking one up, and blinks rapidly when he finds that he can’t quite lift it up from the shelf. “Huh.”

“I came in one day and they were all bolted in. Someone had looked through the cabinets and put them in there,” Minseok explains to him, staring at the whole shelf with disdain. “I suspect, perhaps Baekhyun had done it.”

“Under mom’s orders, probably,” Chanyeol says. “She does this to our diplomas and stuff at home too. She’s super humble about her own successes, but when it comes to mine and my sister’s, well. She’s the opposite of subtle.”

Minseok thinks it through, and yes. It does make sense.

“I’ve had to live with that “Shelf of Pride” ever since,” Minseok says, frowning a little, but he looks back down at his work. He reads through the words, and it doesn’t take him very long to realize that nothing is entering his brain. Chanyeol isn’t helping the situation, trying to keep his tread light and reading his documents over his shoulder.

“Looks boring,” he notes. He’s not wrong.

“Can’t quite help it, I _have_ to know all of this by tomorrow,” Minseok says, sighing.

“Working too hard,” he’s repeating himself, and for good measure, he moves back his chair, plops himself down, right on Minseok’s lap, and grins down at him, effectively blocking him from the workload he’s sure he was never going to finish tonight anyway.

“Brat,” Minseok says, but they’re both smirking at each other and Chanyeol is tilting his chin up, pressing their lips together.

It’s slow, quiet, mouths moving gently together and the office is silent and otherwise dark aside from the dim lights near the door and his reading lamp. Chanyeol clings to him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, and Minseok rubs his thighs, making him shiver slightly from the touch alone.

“No, no,” Chanyeol whines when Minseok pulls away, trailing after his lips with his own and molding them together again, pulling him in closer. “More, more kisses.”

“I spoil you too much,” he says, but he doesn’t exactly say no, letting Chanyeol take all the kisses he wants and more, enjoying himself despite the fact that it might not be a good idea to do this here.

It’s when Chanyeol pries his mouth open with his tongue, slipping it in gently that he says, “Ah. Baby. We can’t, not here.”

“It’s not like I was planning to, _you know,”_ he says, pouting cutely. “Just some kissing! And even then, why not here? This is _your_ office!”

“Exactly. It’s _my office,”_ he says, giving him a look. “I work here, I am at my professional best when I’m here. I have to be consistent with my decorum.”

“The same decorum that fucked me in a tent and in a pool?” he says, and Minseok glares at him. “We’ve done worse.”

“Baby, don’t tempt me,” he says, tries to warn, and Chanyeol’s eyes are large, bright and feigned innocent and Minseok is fucked.

“I’m not doing anything,” he says, shrugging and leaning down to kiss him sweetly just the once. “Just want kisses.”

“You’re a brat,” he says, tilting his head down and latching on to his lips. Licking across them, kissing them, giving them all his attention. “Such a brat.”

“Am not,” he says lightly, moaning a little with each swipe of Minseok’s lips against his own, and he deepens their kiss, molding their lips together wetly, grinding down on his lap.

Minseok really had intended to stop after a minute, just a bit of a tease and then get back to his work. But, he finds himself unable to move away, wanting more and deeper and more and more and it really is such a bad idea to have sex in his office. But Chanyeol is sighing against his ear and touching him and then he doesn’t care all that much anymore, filters and logic and conscience trickling right out of his brain out his ear as Chanyeol sits right over his hardening length.

“Are we going to get dirty soon?” he’s asked, Chanyeol’s voice breathless and moving his head so Minseok can have at his neck, suck a beautiful neck, a beautiful boy.

“If you’d like,” he asks, voice more controlled than he feels.

“I _really_ want,” he says, and he’s _panting_ already, and Minseok’s so hopelessly wrapped around his finger. “Dirty. Dirtiest. Oh, oh shit.”

“Chanyeol, baby,” he says, kissing him hard and feeling his body sing. Doesn’t know what it is about him that makes him forget most logic, just drop his shoulders and _live a little, live a lot._ Finds that his shoulders have been lighter, his mind a lot freer since he’d met him. He hadn’t even known that there’d been so much pressure weighing him down, but. It’s new, very new, barely even beginning, but he already knows it’s for the better.

“M-Minnie,” Chanyeol is moaning on top of him deliciously, struggling to get comfortable on his lap in his chair, and Minseok holds his ass in his hands, squeezing and patting him along as their lips skim and he’s very thankful, then, that he’s been made to work overtime and that the office is blissfully empty. Can be as loud as he wants and have their way with each other.

“I can’t wait to date you,” Minseok says, keeps his voice low and silky, and Chanyeol whimpers a little, either turned on or agreeing or whatever. It’s all the same at the moment. “Take you out to dinner, wine and dine you and bring you home and _fuck you_ until we forget our names.”

“Sounds, oh _god,_ sounds like a plan,” Chanyeol says, rolling his ass down and Minseok _squeezes_ his butt, and Chanyeol melts into him, and Minseok hums into his ear, comforting him, encouraging him.

“Baby,” he murmurs, holding his thighs, then palming the front of his pants, the bulge already noticeable, Chanyeol’s shudder visceral at his touch. “Baby boy, let me ride you. Right here.”

“Oh, _oh my god,”_ Chanyeol whines, grinding down and very much liking the idea of filling him up with his cock. “In your office?”

“We might as well go full on scandalous and filthy, with everything we’ve already done,” he says, and he smiles at the thought, “And. Will be quite a trip to try and work here after. Remember each time I sit here that I’d made you scream-”

Chanyeol kisses him, licks and slides his tongue into his mouth and trying to get deeper, closer, and Minseok moans, letting him take.

“Gonna fuck you good,” he promises, and Minseok doesn’t doubt he will. “Make _you_ scream, too.”

“Yes, yes Chanyeol,” he says, leaning back and letting Chanyeol guide him to stretch his neck out, his lips warm and wet against his throat. “Get under me.”

They change positions quickly, Minseok not wasting any time to sit on top of him and grind his ass down on his cock, and Chanyeol grabs on to his butt, squeezing with his gorgeous big hands, and Minseok kisses him, long and wet, sliding their tongues together.

“You have stuff?” Minseok asks against his mouth as he removes his suit jacket, and after he nods frantically, he murmurs, “Get them ready. I can’t wait too long-”

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Chanyeol says, reaching with difficulty in his tightening pants for his wallet, the condom and the sachet of lube inserted inside, fingers fumbling because Minseok won’t stop rubbing his hands up and down his chest, lips trailing up his jaw.

“Always thinking about fucking me?” he says, voice like steam, hot and light, and he feels him shudder beneath him. “Always have what you need to fuck, anywhere, anytime?”

“To be fair, I wasn’t, _ah,_ I wasn’t planning on using this here, now,” he says, voice muffling when Minseok strips him of his sweater, then moaning when their are hands on his skin, touching him everywhere. “I was hoping for a little dinner, first, then take you home, have you fuck me there.”

“Hmmm, sorry to ruin plans,” he says sweetly, and Chanyeol swallows at his tone, overwhelmed.

“I don’t mind,” he says, and Minseok knows he doesn’t. Slithers down, until he’s on his knees, and he unzips his pants, pulls down just enough to get at his cock, bring it out, and takes the head immediately into his mouth, swirling his tongue over and around and making him jolt and moan and cry out his name.

He goes a little deeper, taking more of his cock into his mouth, and wrapping his hands around what he can’t, twisting and it’s a dry touch, but Chanyeol keeps moaning, pulling lightly on his hair and telling him to keep going, so he does. Sucks him off and licking at him, and when he pulls back, he opens his mouth, lets Chanyeol see the head of his cock just resting on his tongue, wet and dribbling at the slit slightly.

Chanyeol groans, body shaking, and he says so prettily, “Minseok, Minnie, please, _please._ Fuck, _fuck-”_

“Yes, baby boy,” he purrs, “Help me get my pants off.”

He obeys easily, stripping him of his clothing until Minseok is left in his shirt and nothing else, and his eyes are hungry as he watches him reach for the lube, pouring some over his fingers.

“Watch me,” he says, before turning around, leaning on the desk, and reaching behind himself.

He hears Chanyeol’s moan as he pushes a finger inside himself slowly, and Minseok smiles to himself. He looks back, just to see the look on his face, and he’s not disappointed to see his eyes dark, mouth open and wet as he watches Minseok fuck himself with his finger.

“Like it, baby?” he asks, and Chanyeol grunts his affirmation. He adds another finger for that, going faster, stretching himself with a rougher pace, needing to get this gorgeous boy’s cock in his hole.

He lowers his body down to the desk, thrusting three fingers inside his ass and he’d wanted to give Chanyeol a show, wanted to tease him and make him watch his rim stretch around his fingers and his ass open up for him and be all sensual and glorious, but Chanyeol’s moans are _so much,_ loud and breathy and desperate of another level, almost begging, and Minseok is spurred on, feeling his own length jump and spurt with anticipation and his own ass clenches around his fingers, needing to be filled specifically by cock.

“Minseok, _Minnie._ Let me fuck you, please,” Chanyeol is saying, words coming out like gasps, and Minseok feels his large hands on his ass, spreading his cheeks and watching him fuck himself with his fingers, his thumb reaching and teasing his rim where’s clenching around his fingers.

Minseok shakes with his moan, and he says throatily, “Yes, _yes,_ baby-”

He stands back up, pulling his fingers out, and he pushes Chanyeol to lean back on his chair. His eyes are dark, blown out, and Minseok tilts his chin up, kisses him hard.

“Be good for me?” he asks, orders gently.

“Of course,” Chanyeol says, dazed, staring up at him, a vision.

Minseok kisses him again, smiling against his mouth, and he stands. Pushes Chanyeol to lean back on his chair, and he’s sure the glint in his eye is dark, wanting, mirroring Chanyeol’s own desperate gaze as he rolls down the condom on him. He turns around, reaches behind himself to hold Chanyeol’s stiff cock in his hand, and guides it in to where he’s open and waiting, sinking down.

 _“Fuck,”_ Chanyeol breathes against his ear, and Minseok hums, seating himself on his length and leaning back against his chest, getting comfortable as he adjusts around his cock. ‘Fuck, Minnie, _fuck, fuck-”_

“So hard for me,” he praises him, clenching around his dick and pumping his hips a little, making Chanyeol groan and grabs his waist tightly. Minseok’s own cock jumps a little at the sensation of being filled so thoroughly, his balls already so achingly full, and he rolls his hips harder, moving on his length and making them both moan.

“So tight,” Chanyeol whines, his hands on his ass and squeezing, making Minseok moan and clench around his length. “Minnie, your ass. Feels so good around my cock-”

“Like me sitting on it?” he says, and Chanyeol groans, his _yes_ grunted out when Minseok bounces a bit on his length, taking him and he _rides_ his cock when the whining gets louder, shorter but more frequent, the sounds beautiful coming from Chanyeol’s mouth. “You’re so thick, baby. So big inside me.”

“Oh, god, Minseok,” he says, and he thrusts in as Minseok is coming down, impaling him with his gorgeous cock, and Minseok gasps a little in surprise, his own length spurting slightly at the tip at the suddenness of being so filled perfectly.

“That’s, _oh,_ that’s good, baby,” he says, and as he sinks back down on Chanyeol’s cock, he sighs, feeling so, so utterly good. “You’re so good for me.”

“You’re really perfect, Min,” Chanyeol says, voice coming out in shudders and gasps and Minseok hums, rolling his hips and moving on his cock as he leans back against Chanyeol’s broad chest, bringing his arms up and reaching back behind him to get his hands in his hair and _pull,_ and Chanyeol moans, thrusting up harder and fucking into Minseok’s ass with vigor. “So fucking good, your ass feels so good.”

“Oh, baby, _that’s it,”_ he praises, moaning as Chanyeol goes faster, hammering into him from below and giving him his cock, his pace perfect and pounding. He’s hitting all the right places, filling him so well, and Minseok gasps when he goes _hard,_ ramming his cock up unexpectedly but _perfectly,_ and Minseok is breathing hard, shutting his eyes and feeling his body melt onto him.

He slouches forward, head hanging down as he holds onto the edge of his desk, trying to roll his hips as he fucks himself on Chanyeol’s length, and he hears a loud, loud groan.

“What?” he looks back, and pauses when he sees Chanyeol looking down, right where their bodies meet, his hands hovering over his ass as he stares down to where his cock is splitting Minseok in two. “Oh. Nice view?”

“Fuck, _fuck,”_ Chanyeol says, like he can’t believe it. “Fuck, Minseok. _Fuck.”_

“Grab it, baby,” he encourages him, pumping his hips and moving on his cock once, and Chanyeol groans, from the sight and the feeling of his ass taking his cock. “Go on. Touch me.”

He doesn’t need telling twice, and Minseok feels his hands fit themselves over his ass, one cheek fitting in each palm perfectly and _rolling,_ and he groans, his hips moving when Chanyeol thumbs at where he’s stretched open by his length.

“Beautiful, _fuck,”_ Chanyeol praises, and Minseok moans, really very loudly, fucking himself on his cock in sure motions as he holds on to the table, trying not to shiver as Chanyeol slides a hand inside his shirt, reaching to caress his stomach, tease and rub his nipples, and he pushes back, _hard,_ and he doesn’t care, he shouts as he’s rammed into, ass so full and balls hot and heavy and he’s sweating, they both are, from the exertion of their fucking.

“Fuck, fuck! Minseok!” Chanyeol is shouting along with him, and they’re loud, too loud in his office, their noises and their skin slapping together so _much_ and Minseok wants more.

“Fuck me, baby,” he says, sinking down, letting him take. And Chanyeol does, standing and bringing Minseok along with him, cock still inside his ass as he does so, not pulling out, and then he pulls out, _slams_ in, and Minseok chokes on his scream, forgetting everything except the body behind him and the cock ramming into him and Chanyeol’s name.

Chanyeol wraps his arms around him, pulling him back to his body and keeping them close as he fucks him hard, and Minseok breathes, takes it all in, knowing he’ll never look at his office the same way again, and he leans back against him, craning his neck and Chanyeol reads it easily. Leans down and molds their lips together, wet and messy to the pace of his hips moving and his cock spearing into Minseok’s body, and Minseok lets him have it, have everything.

“I feel, _ah,_ I feel like we’re being _too_ indecent,” Chanyeol tells him as he’s driving into particularly hard, his mouth wet and hot on his neck as they fuck.

“Nonsense. We’re not indecent enough,” Minseok says, rolling his hips and making sure he feels it, moaning and squeezing around his cock. Chanyeol drives in, fucking him against the table, the edge of the wood bruising on Minseok’s skin, but it all feels good as he clutches on to the other side, bending over and letting Chanyeol hammer into him. “Hmm, you are _delicious,_ baby boy.”

“Minnie, _Minnie,_ oh god,” he breathes, and his pace is everywhere, fast then slow then somewhere else completely the next moment, and it’s all good, a sign that he’s getting there, about to come and give him everything. He tells him as much, grinding his cock in and saying, “B-baby, Minseok, I’m, _fuck,_ I’m close, I need to come.”

“Hmm,” he hums again, pushing back on his length and drinking in the moan Chanyeol gives him, and he says, “Baby, get me on the desk.”

Chanyeol groans, pushing his head back to get at his lips and kiss him first, and Minseok opens his mouth for him, letting their tongues tangle. “Oh, Minseok. You’ve really ruined everyone for me.”

“I should hope so,” he says in turn, moaning when Chanyeol rams in one last time, right into the table, and he’s pulling out, turning him around and setting him on top of his desk, his ass set right over some documents that he’ll need to remember to throw out and redo when he comes back the next day, but it’s all distant thoughts when Chanyeol comes forward to stand between his spread legs and kisses him, surprisingly so soft, lips plush and wonderful against his.

“I can’t wait to date you,” he says, disarmingly so sweetly, and Minseok melts, blushes, can’t quite help it. Kisses him again, pulling him down as he settles on his back.

“Fuck me, baby,” he says, and Chanyeol shivers at the low tone of his voice, and Minseok doesn’t hold back on the volume when Chanyeol drives into his ass anew, spearing him open, and he holds on to his arms as he’s fucked, his own cock spurting as it bounces around with their pace.

Chanyeol stands up straighter, mouth slack and eyes glazed with want as he stares down at Minseok as he fucks him, eyes roving up and down, from his face to where his ass is split open by his cock, and Minseok thinks he’s gorgeous in every which way, whatever they might be doing.

Chanyeol grips Minseok’s hips, _tightly,_ and rams in, again and again, knocking the breath out of both of them, and it’s all so overwhelming.

Minseok’s orgasm comes so suddenly, doesn’t even realize he’s coming before he’s yelling, body shaking as his cock spurts, shooting his load, so much of it, over his shirt, over Chanyeol’s stomach, and he’s so sensitive and feeling so good, the drive of Chanyeol’s cock into his ass and filling him up so, so wonderful.

“Fuck, so good, baby,” he says, reaching up and touching Chanyeol’s chest, moving down slowly, slowly, to his hips, petting his gorgeous, tight belly as he continues to fuck him, losing his pace. “Hmm, coming soon, baby boy?”

“S-soon, _fuck,_ so soon, Minnie,” Chanyeol whines, and Minseok pumps his hips, helping him along, squeezing his ass around his hard length, and it’s when Minseok opens his mouth in a loud moan, shutting his eyes as he goes in particularly deep that Chanyeol comes, staring down at his face and unable to hold it.

He grinds in as he wrings out his orgasm, spilling and spilling into the condom, and he’s shaking too as he comes down, lowering his body slowly as Minseok guides him, allows himself to be held, burrowing himself into Minseok’s embrace and making himself small, whining for cuddles, as if he hadn’t fucked Minseok’s brains out and given him the best sex of his life.

“Oh, _oh,_ Minnie,” he sighs, and Minseok chuckles, brushing his hair and kissing his cheek. “I’ve lost my brain, a little.”

“That’s a compliment?”

“The highest,” Chanyeol says, licking his clavicle a little from where it peeks from under his shirt. Minseok hums, letting him have at his skin. “All my favorite moments are with you. Like, not just sex moments, but you know, everything? But the sex moments are real up there too. This makes it to Top 5.”

“Am I the Top 1?”

Chanyeol hides his face in his neck, but he fails in hiding the blush as it spreads down his back. “You know you are.”

“Was it tent sex? Or pool sex? Oh,” he says, pausing and brushing Chanyeol’s hair lightly as he teases, “Can it possibly be _boring,_ soft, _ordinary_ bed sex?”

“Insufficient trials. Must conduct more to reach a sufficient conclusion,” he replies, and Minseok snorts, tickling him for being a brat, Chanyeol gasping and squirming. “Ah! Ah! Why?! You take up most of my Top 5!”

“Hmm, well, I won’t stop until I’m _all_ of your Top 5. Ah, Make that Top 15, to be sure,” he says, and Chanyeol’s eyes go a little dark despite the shy blush on his cheeks. “You take up the whole of my Top 10.”

“We haven’t slept together that many times, though?”

“That’s because I’ve reserved the other spots already for you,” he says easily. “Because I know it _will_ be _that_ good.”

Chanyeol’s blush deepens, and Minseok smiles gently, guiding his face towards his and kissing him affectionately. “Hmm. I don’t think we’ll have much time or energy for that dinner date you want, unfortunately.”

“Breakfast date, then. Tomorrow morning, before your meeting,” he says, eyes sleepy but still bright. His dimples are so deep set and soft, Minseok can’t help but lick into the crevice. “Hmm, I’ll pick you up here. Bring flowers and everything.”

“My co-workers will be merciless,” he says, but his heart warms regardless at the thought, already thinking of how lovely Chanyeol would look with a blush on his face and a big bouquet of flowers in his hands. “Ah. I suppose breakfast with you would be lovely. I haven’t been disappointed before.”

Chanyeol’s cheeks are dusted pink, his smile soft and his dimples adorably endearing. “I’ll bring you to my favorite place, they have these really good egg toasts. Oh! But not as good as your omelettes, I mean, they’re not-”

“Relax, Yeollie,” he says, kissing him gently and pulling them down to the desk, heart rates slowing into something steady, a lot of wonderful. “I’m sure, no matter what it is, it will be good.”

Chanyeol stares at him, and his entire face is reddening, his skin heated, and Minseok smiles at him, patting his cheeks affectionately.

“Sorry about your work stuff,” he mumbles shyly, and Minseok laughs, running his hands through Chanyeol’s hair and pulling him in close, even closer. “And distracting you. And. Stuff.”

“It’s okay, really, baby,” he says, still laughing, because his documents are ruined and he’ll have to read up a little more while at home, but for what he’d gotten in turn, he’s not at all disappointed or regretful. He can’t care, and it’s been a long time since he’d felt this free. “Help me clean up?”

Chanyeol does, almost does everything, really, even when Minseok tells him not to, and they walk out of the office hand in hand, dressed up but dishevelled.

Minseok isn’t surprised that the night doesn’t end there, Chanyeol following him to his place, where they eat takeout noodles and dumplings and catch up on Chanyeol’s drama.

It feels a lot like a date, but Minseok supposes it doesn’t really matter, which one will be considered the first. They’re all lovely, to him.

.

“You’re here early,” Minseok drawls when he steps out of his office to leave a dossier on Baekhyun’s desk, mildly surprised to see him already in, though much less to see him half asleep and his face planted on the surface of his keyboard.

“Morning, Min,” Kyungsoo greets him, Minseok nodding back, Jongdae trudging tiredly into his own cubicle. “Got that meeting later?”

“They moved it to a late lunch,” he answers, adjusting his tie out of habit.

“Didn’t sleep too late last night, did you?” Jongdae asks gruffly, tapping Baekhyun’s head and waking him, making him groan. “You were the last one in here.”

“I slept fine,” he answers, because he did. He slept really well. “I’m not worried.”

“Of course you aren’t,” Baekhyun mutters as he fully awakens, and Minseok just gives him a little smirk for his troubles.

“Make sure Junmyeon gets these to review, I need an answer by the end of the day,” he says, tapping on the dossier, Baekhyun grunting his understanding.

Just then, Mrs. Park, and bright-eyed, beautiful, smile like the sun Chanyeol are coming into the office, greeting everyone, and Minseok smiles, feeling his cheeks pink a little.

Kyungsoo spots this, raises an eyebrow at him. Says, “Things worked out, then?”

“You could say that,” he replies, can’t control the beam on his face when Chanyeol sees him, looking like an angel and grinning and bouncing over to him.

He keeps true to his promise, procuring a big bouquet of the brightest flowers from out of nowhere and holding it out for him, his ears pink and his smile gorgeous.

“Oh, you lovely boy,” he says, just for him, and Chanyeol just _shines._ The other three stare, mouths open, and he can feel the sheer joy Mrs. Park is radiating.

“I’ve had my favorite spot near the window saved,” he proudly declares, and Minseok smiles at him, can’t stop doing it.

“Can you do that?”

“I have an in with Yifan, he’ll save it even though he was annoyed when I called him six in the morning,” he says, and Minseok snorts quietly.

“Morning, Mrs. Park,” he greets her, not forgetting, hoping it shows through his face, _‘I’ll take care of him. You don’t have to worry.’_

She reads him well, merely nodding and smiling quietly, “Good morning, Minseok. Have a good breakfast,” really a _‘I know you will.’_

“Should we go?” Chanyeol says, too happy, hand held out for him to take.

“Hmm, yes, I am rather hungry,” he answers, taking his hand readily, “But, really. I’m more excited to spend some time with you.”

Chanyeol is pleased and pink, smile uncontrollable, and Minseok smiles back. Holds his hand as they walk out the office, uncaring for whoever sees.

It’s quiet when they step out, everyone staring after them. Then, Mrs. Park is clearing her throat, saying before locking herself in her office, “To work, everyone! Have lunch later with me today, I have sweet and sour fried pork!”

“Oh, I was craving for exactly that,” Jongdae says, just as Junmyeon is coming in and asking, “Those the documents Minseok left for me?”

“Uh huh,” Baekhyun says, still a little dazed and staring out of the door. “Shit. Minseok really _did_ that.”

“Did what?” Junmyeon says serenely, opening the dossier and looking through the first few pages.

“Really met the probable love of his life in Jeju while on a work trip and got _dicked down_ good, and turns out it was the boss’s son,” he says. Junmyeon pauses, looks up from the documents.

“Oh,” he says, turning pink. “So. The guy from Jeju who wouldn’t stop texting him.”

“Yeah, that’s Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo says, blinking, and Junmyeon just blushes even deeper. “What about it?”

It’s several minutes before Junmyeon answers. “So it was _his_ dick I saw on Minseok’s phone.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> come talk to me on twitter, [@markxiuyeols](http://www.twitter.com/markxiuyeols)


End file.
